


Work Collection- Charlie x Astrid or Charlie x Reader

by imforlorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imforlorn/pseuds/imforlorn
Summary: I wrote all of these as a way to deal with my Charlie obsessionI hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Astrid Blackwood/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Autumn Romances

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of Charlie Weasley x Astrid Blackwood (my own mc of my own creation) when I was playing Hogwarts Mystery and really invested in the game. I've recently found more engaging things in my life that I enjoy more but I figured it couldn't hurt to post some of my works. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A crash, followed by the contagious laughter filled Charlie’s ears as he came around the third greenhouse.

Your head poked out of a giant pile of aspen and field maple leaves, so large it consumed your entire body, robes, and the books you had been carrying. You were completely dishevelled, little wisps of hair pointing in all directions, and your smile so bright that Charlie’s heart fluttered for a moment. You were beautiful. You always were. But in moments like this, when you let the simple joys of life lead you, he found you near perfect.

“Come on in,” you shouted in his direction as you fell back with your arms out beside you, allowing the pile to swallow you further. “The water’s fine,” he thought he heard you say through the rustle of leaves and wind rolling over the hills as you began mimicking a backstroke.

Charlie dropped his bag beside the pile and took a seat on the edge, wanting to make sure he didn’t accidentally land on top of you. You popped your head up and upon seeing him tentative you grabbed at the panels of his jacket and pulled him down with you.

“Whoa!” Charlie managed before his world was filled with dark shadows of reds, oranges, and yellows, like stained glass at dusk. He felt your hands upon his chest, your fingers still gripping into the soft wool of his coat. And for a moment, he allowed himself to be overwhelmed by the comfort that came from the bed of fall foliage and the closeness of his crush.

But then he swallowed some dirt and he pulled himself up spitting. You were already up, encompassed in a throne of leaves, giggling up a storm of Charlie’s demise.

“You—“ he began but you cut him off. “Don’t even complain. You love it.”

Charlie felt his cheeks burn at just how close you were, just how happy, just how right.

“Yeah, I do.”

You reached down into the pile and tossed up a ton of leaves. You continued to laugh as they rained down on you both, the wind carrying a few off over your head and against your face.

“You’ve got something in your hair,” Charlie said, reaching up to pull a leaf from your hair. It was a pleasant shade of sunshine yellow, with brown veins and just a hint of green at the stalk. It seemed the most breathtaking things liked to find residence on your face.

When Charlie went to pull it away, your fingers held his palm against your cheek. Charlie could feel the warmth there, so similar to his own blush right then. He watched your chin lift as you let out a shaking breath. You offered him a nervous smile but didn’t move your hand.

Charlie lost control of his body. It was leaning forward for him. His lips were parting. His eyes were closing. His head was tilting. The only thing he did with intention was to run his fingers across your cheekbone as he kissed you. Your lips were just as sweet as he always imagined, probably from the warm cocoa you had decided to bring with you on this walk. They were plump and soft and emotive, eager to feel him too for some reason he’d never fully understand. He felt your hands against his neck, pulling him closer, and all he could do was smile.

It was you who pulled away when the moment finally came. It took Charlie a few seconds to even realize you had gone. Everything had felt eternal.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw you staring at the ground, pulling apart a leaf blade as accurately as you could from the veins. After a moment, you lifted your gaze up to meet his.

“Was that okay?”

Charlie couldn’t even entertain the question.

“The best.”

You laughed nervously at that, but then shuttered as a strong wind came over the hills. Charlie began to pull on his sleeves to give you his jacket, but a better thought crossed his mind.

He leaned over, rummaged through his bag, and pulled out a Weasley sweater. This one was from two Christmases ago, a pleasing shade of butterscotch in a fisherman’s knit with a large blue “C” upon the chest.

“Here,” he said, holding the shirt for your inspection.

With a smile, you took it and pulled it over your head. It fit you well. The colour was ideal for today.

He watched you bring the fabric at the collar up to your nose and take a long sniff. Something about the action made him blush.

You heard the noise of students coming down the path to let you know your classes were about to begin. Charlie stood and offered you a hand, pulling you to your feet. The loud rustle that you had created mustered a giggle from both of you. 

“Thanks, Charlie,” you said. You leaned forward once more to kiss him again, this one slow and measured. It wasn’t life-altering like the first, but just as enjoyable, especially given how easily you gave it. He was awoken from his daze again by the feel of you tucking a leaf behind his ear, the same colour as the top he just gifted you.

“Of course. And you can keep the jumper if you’d like,” Charlie said, adding with a slight mumble, “But you don’t have to wear it in class.”

You laughed as you strengthened the link between your fingers.

“Are you kidding, Charlie? I’m never taking it off!”

And with that, Charlie’s smile was plastered on his face as you pulled him out from behind the greenhouses. Were you dating now? It didn’t matter really. For now, you were the girl who kissed him freely and wore his name upon your chest and proudly held his hand for all your friends to see. Everything else was just formalities.


	2. Being The Curse Breaker

The yelling filled the room, a dull ache at Astrid’s temples as she tried to catch everything everyone was saying.

It was good they had found somewhere besides the library to meet tonight because Madam Pince might have actually cursed them if they had reached the decibels they were reaching in her library.

As it was, the empty classroom had been dark and eerily quiet before they had invaded it.

“We can’t just stop!” Penny trilled, raising her voice to be heard above Bill, Barnaby, and Rowan. “My sister is in one of those portraits. If we stop now, she never gets out and she might actually become a real painting forever!”

“I’m just saying!” Rowan interjected again, “there is no guarantee Peeves even has the portrait! We can’t all go risk getting expelled over a hunch!”

Penny glared at Rowan.

“It’s not just risking getting expelled!” Barnaby said, “If any of us go into a cursed vault again, we would be risking our lives! Ben’s been cursed! Rowan and Bill have nearly died! All of us have been hurt at one point or another!”

“What other choice do we have?” Bill said, a little quieter than the others, “we have to break the curse on the vaults. We have to risk our lives.”

“No,” Astrid stood, her head throbbing, her tight lips tired, “no, you don’t.” She looked around at each of them, Bill, Barnaby, Rowan, Penny, Ben, Tonks, Jae, Tulip, Diego…Charlie. She couldn’t risk any of them. “None of you are risking your lives. We are done.”

And with that, she darted from the room.

She could barely see past the tears streaming from her face, the water making everything blurry as she scrambled through the corridors, past several classrooms, and down a set of stairs.

Her legs started to get tired beneath her, the running not helping, but wearying her and she stumbled, almost falling headfirst down the stairs, before she caught herself, pulling to a stop.

The dull thump of her falling echoed in her ears as Astrid fumbled to sit on the stone steps.

She couldn’t do it anymore. It all felt like a weight, like a pressure on her that she couldn’t stand, that she wanted to just throw off, but couldn’t get her hands beneath.

The darkness was closing in again. She felt it. It was feeding off of the continued absence of her brother, off of every injury her friends sustained because of her, the school sustained because of her. She knew it would keep coming. It would overwhelm her. She naturally blocked it and let the numbness start instead.

She wanted to leave everything behind. It was too hard. She couldn’t be what everyone wanted her to be. She couldn’t even be everything that she herself wanted her to be.

But she heard a dull thump beside her as someone sat down next to her on the cold stone steps.

Charlie had followed her.

Of course, he always did.

He stayed beside her, not saying anything, not demanding her to look at him or do anything or smile to make him feel like she was okay. He just sat.

She kept her palms pressed tightly to her forehead, crouched down and then eventually leaned sideways, falling into the wall, her palm still pressed into her tears.

She couldn’t face him or anyone right now.

She felt gentle pressure as his hand touched her arm and then she felt his head press into her shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, “we’ll find him.”

A sob escaped her.

“I ca-ca-can’t do it, Charlie. I can’t do it anymore.”

He stopped, his tender rubbing of her arm freezing, not responding immediately, but pondering her words and his, as he always did, “that girl I met last year was no quitter,” he finally said softly.

“That girl was a fool,” she said finally, looking up at him, into his eyes, eyes that shone like fire. “She was a fool to think that she could do this, that she could waltz into Hogwarts and tear down every cursed vault. She was a fool to think that she could save her brother. The Great Astrid Blackwood! Master Curse-breaker and Hogwarts Hero! Everything she did was for herself and she was kidding herself if she thought it was for anybody else. She tried and tried again, but the only thing she’s done is endanger the lives of those she cares about. She failed.” Her pain echoed in her gaze, almost pleading him to understand that she couldn’t go on, “I failed, Charlie.”

He watched her, his eyes contemplating.

Then, he nodded.

“Alright,” he said. “You don’t need to go on. We, your friends, will care for you no matter what you decide to do.”

“All I’ve done has hurt my friends.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “You don’t really think that, do you?”

She didn’t answer, her head still pressed into her hand and the wall.

“Astrid, we didn’t do all this because you somehow forced us to do it. We would follow you anywhere because we care about you. We endanger ourselves, not you. Don’t take that choice away from us and make it your fault.”

The tears fell and she barely managed to push her final words out, the words that had been haunting her, “Hogwarts would have been better off without me, without me causing problems with the Cursed Vaults.” Then she was gone completely, heaving in and out as she balled onto her hand and the wall.

Her hand was so pressed into her head that she didn’t see it, but only felt it when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently away from the wall to lean back into him instead, moving his arm to press her head lightly into his shoulder, her tears falling onto his sweater.

Her sobs wracked her, shaking her against him as he held her.

“I’m here,” he spoke low and softly, and then again, “I’m here. I’m here,” calm, assuring, gentle.

He didn’t move excessively or distract from her crying. He only held her, sure and stable. The minutes ticked by, slowly dragging on as her sobs quieted and then picked up again.

They had quieted again. Her wracking sobs turned to stillness, but he didn’t loosen his grip and didn't invite her to move from him.

When his voice came. It was slow and soothing.

“The Cursed Vaults were not placed here by you, Astrid,” he said. “You did not attack any of your friends. You did not hurt anyone. Don’t place the blame on yourself.” He sucked in a breath, “Hogwarts is dangerous at times. The Cursed Vaults are dangerous.” She felt it as he breathed in, her body still resting against his chest. “You are not worse because you try to fight them. Hogwarts is not worse because of your efforts to protect. It flows the other direction. We are safer, your friends, the school, because of you. We are better because of you.”

He leaned down to look at her and moved away just enough so she could look up at him too, “we are better because of you,” he repeated, his tone urging her to understand and believe his words.

She hiccupped.

“Stop fighting the Cursed Vaults if you wish,” he said. “Stop trying to find your brother. Stop going to your bloody classes if you want!” His voice picked up now, urgent as he took her in, still held in his arms, though the distance between them allowed him to watch her face, and her, his. “I don’t care!” he said, looking deep at her. “You could stop doing magic and I would be right there beside you, but don’t you dare for one moment stop feeling. Don’t stop being that girl who stands up every day and has the courage to be herself because I don’t want to lose that girl,” his voice cracked on the last words.

“I’m not standing up right now,” she said weakly, “I’ve fallen and I’m afraid that if I get back up again, it won’t change anything. I’m either the girl who is too stupid to realize she’s on the ground or the girl who wilts beneath it all.”

Charlie braced his hand behind her, “I only see one girl here and that is a girl who is standing up,” he lifted her easily off the ground with him as he rose to his feet, and despite everything, she couldn’t retract the small bubbling laugh that fell from her lips.

He set her down on her feet gently and she caught a wisp of his smile as he shifted back a step. She stared at him and he bowed his head, his cheeks turning red.

“It’s all going to be okay, Astrid. I promise.”

“How do you know?” she asked.

He looked back up, “how do I know what? That it’s going to be okay?”

She nodded.

He smiled, a crooked smile with just one side of his mouth lifting up, “because I know you.”

Her breath caught and her nose twinged as another onslaught of tears seemed to threaten.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words fell out.

“What?” he finally said, a crooked smile gracing the corner of his lips.

“I just…I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He stared at her for a moment, the smile frozen on his face. And then the other side of his lips rose, then both sides rose higher, and then he was smiling at her, that bright smile, that stable and sure smile.

She felt a smile grace her own lips.

“Come on,” he said, still grinning as he grabbed her hand, “let’s leave them to it and go for a fly.”

She opened her mouth to protest verbally but was surprised when her body allowed him to pull her down the hall. He was leading her to one of the exits of the castle to the quidditch field; she could tell. The corridors blurred past and at one point, he glanced back at her while they ran, his eyes searching her face and she opened her mouth to say something to him when he tripped.

Missing a step while he was looking back, he was sent tumbling end over end, rolling across the stone floor. He came to a stop abruptly and stared up at her, bewildered, his back on the ground.

Against all odds, a laugh bubbled out of her, loud.

He grinned, then laughed back. They laughed like a chorus together until she pulled him to his feet and they ran again, this time side by side towards the moonlit field.


	3. Complete

Astrid woke up before she realized she was asleep. The smell of old books and the numbness in her cheek told her that she was still in the library. And that her face was smashed against the desk.

It was only a week until O.W.L. exams. The library was open 24/7 for fifth years, and they came and went at ungodly hours, with tears in their eyes and a slump in their step. It was good fun. The best of times.

Time. What time was it?

It didn’t matter. Astrid wanted to fall back asleep before the stress of everything could rush back in. The O.W.L.s, the vaults, the fact that it seemed she’d never find her brother. She’d never felt so alone. Her eyes flooded with tears before she could even open them—

A hand jostled her shoulder gently. “Astrid, hey…”

That voice. His voice. It made her heart skip, but she still wasn’t eager to wake. When Charlie shook her shoulder again, she forced her head upon a sore neck and squinted over her shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispered. His hand lingered on her back as he leaned down to her. Astrid might have blushed if she weren’t so damn exhausted.

“What time is it?” She slurred.

“Early,” he said apologetically. He flashed a lopsided grin and closed the book in front of her. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

Astrid rubbed her eyes and felt her legs lift out of her seat. Charlie took her hand in his and led her out of the library. She glanced out of the windows as they passed by. It was still dark. What could he possibly have to show her that was so important at this hour?

Once they were in the corridor, and he felt her follow willingly, Charlie dropped Astrid's hand. Her heart sank, just a little. She let her hand bump into his a couple of times, hoping he might catch it again, but he didn’t.

“Charlie,” Astrid said. “Where are we going?”

“The astronomy tower,” he answered simply.

“What?” She asked. “Why?”

“You’ll see when we get there,” he teased. “It’s a surprise.”

Exasperation hit her like a wall. “Oh god, Charlie, if this is a dragon thing—“

“Okay, wow!” He said, raising his hands defensively. “It’s not a dragon thing! But good to know where I stand—”

“Charlie.” She couldn’t help but laugh. He always knew how to make her laugh. She missed him terribly. Ever since the beginning of this year, he’d been so preoccupied with his studies that she’d hardly seen him.

It had left a void. Right next to the place where her brother had been.

“Kidding,” Charlie said with that freckly grin.

By the time they’d climbed all the stairs to the astronomy tower, the sky was lightening ever so slightly. It still hung on to a deep blue, and the stars still twinkled between the clouds, but there was a hint in the air that day was coming.

The air was crisp but smelled of spring. Astrid took a deep breath of it, hoping it could revitalize her. She could use a little help, nowadays.

Charlie walked ahead to the edge of the tower and sat down. Astrid lingered behind at first, confused, but eventually took a seat beside him. Her feet dangled over the edge, stories upon stories above the ground. It made her hands sweat to think of it, so instead, she looked at Charlie, and felt immediately grounded.

“What are you showing me?” She asked him.

Charlie’s eyes scanned the horizon. “That,” he pointed ahead, to the edge of a mountain, where the sun was beginning to rise. Inch by inch, brilliant orange crept up on the night. Orange, and then yellow, and pinks, and reds, and purples shimmering on the lake.

Astrid had never watched the sunrise before. Never watched it break through the dark, or wash out the stars. She’d never felt the first heat of day touch her skin, melt through the chill of night. It was something more than brilliant. And she didn’t know what to say.

Luckily, she didn’t have to. Charlie spoke first.

“I thought you might need to see it,” he said sheepishly. As though he were afraid it hadn’t impressed her after all, that he’d woken her up for nothing.

“You were right,” she said. Astrid wasn’t looking at him, but she knew he smiled. She could feel it as strongly as she felt the sun’s heat.

It was bright enough, now, to see the shadows on the mountains. The cold stone of the castle. The tips of the trees.

“Astrid, I’m sorry,” Charlie said softly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been with you much this year.”

She tore her eyes from the mountains and looked at Charlie. His green eyes swam with apologies. He looked so hurt for her that she almost wanted to comfort him. Astrid felt her face soften.

“I was so caught up in our stupid exams,” he said.

“They are stupid.”

“They are!” He agreed. “Because while I was worried about being the perfect student, the perfect Prefect, I completely forgot about being a halfway decent friend.”

“Charlie—“

“No, Astrid,” he said. “I know better than anyone that you’re going through hell every day. You’ve needed me, and I haven’t been there. Isn’t that right?”

She stared at him. He couldn’t bear to look at her. Instead, his eyes fixed on the space between them.

She bumped her knee gently into his. “I always need you, Charlie,” Astrid's voice wavered as she blinked back tears. She hadn’t expected to break this way, not in front of him. But to have him back in her life was everything right now. She couldn’t help it.

And Charlie didn’t mind. In a heartbeat, his arms were around her. She clung to him, fingers digging into his sweater and tears flowing freely onto his shoulder. For a long while, she stayed that way, neither of them wanting to let go. She took in the feeling of his hands on her back, in her hair, and watched the sunrise over his shoulder.

“Thank you for waking me,” she finally said.

He pulled away and looked at her with a smile. “I’m just glad you got up,” he said. “Thought you might tell me to piss off.”

Astrid laughed. “I don’t just mean from my nap.”

Charlie smiled. “Oh.”

Her hand fell to her side and bumped Charlie’s. This time, he caught it. Held it tightly on his own. The warmth of morning spread from her hand to her cheeks, and she knew that whatever was ahead, she could face it. She’d never felt so together.


	4. Exam Drowsiness

Astrid Blackwood entered the Library and was immediately greeted by a scowling Madam Pince. It was the beginning of the school year, so Astrid guessed that she was probably just establishing her authority for any newcomers. Astrid smiled to herself, walking past her to look for Charlie. She found the Weasley boy in a back corner of the library, away from the eager first and second years, his hair pulled back into his usual ponytail and his freckled nose buried in a book.

“Hey there, Dragon Boy.” He looked up, recognising her voice instantly, and grinned as she approached. “Are you doing something productive, or is this another book about dragons?” She indicated the volume he’d been reading, and he grinned sheepishly, which was answer enough for her. “Well, I hope you’re ready to help me with this essay because I didn’t take in a thing from Binns’ lecture yesterday.” He smiled at her as she sat down next to him, scooting her chair closer so they could share notes, and inadvertently breathing in his warm smell: grass, polished wood, a hint of honeysuckle, and something warm like sunshine somehow. She blushed a little, and he started going over the notes he’d taken yesterday.

They had been working on assignments together since their third year; Charlie had been looking for a reason to hang out with Astrid and blamed Andre for getting in his head about it. Before he’d had time to think about it, the words were out: “Let’s write our next essay together, okay Astrid?” He remembered how embarrassed he’d felt, even though she had said yes right away. Since then, they would meet up in the library every week or two and work on some assignments together. Charlie enjoyed working with her and found it useful to get a different perspective sometimes. Of course, spending so much time together did little to help him get over his feelings for her, but he’d sooner kiss Snape than confess his affections, so the pair continued their regular library sessions into their fifth year.

This evening, Astrid decided they should work on their History of Magic essay, which was meant to be a summary of Wizard and Goblin relations over the years. Of course, they both knew it would be a boring piece of work, and so braced themselves for a long night.

Several hours later, Astrid had a plan of events she was going to mention and had written about a page and a half. She was quite concentrated on her work until she suddenly felt a warm weight against her shoulder. She turned to see Charlie resting his head on her having dozed off while reading a passage from her textbook. As she looked, his nose wrinkled slightly, as if he somehow knew she was looking. She watched for a little while, admiring how peaceful he looked, making shapes between the freckles on his face, before eventually returning to her work.

“Well, what do we have here.” Astrid looked up and smiled in greeting as the eldest Weasley approached. Taking a look at her notes, Bill added, “Ah, History of Magic – I don’t blame him then.” He nodded at Charlie, who stirred a little at the sound but remained asleep. “Well, I guess this counts as making a move.” Astrid looked up at him quizzically, but he just grinned, shaking his head and saying he’d catch up with her another time. “Tell Sleeping Beauty I’m just over there when he’s ready to head back to the dorms.”

Astrid nodded, turning to look at Charlie again. ‘Sleeping Beauty’ was certainly right; he had grown ever more handsome in the years she’d known him. She couldn’t help but blush thinking about it: his kind eyes, his goofy grin, the way his face lit up when he was happy or excited. As much as she would have loved to let him rest though, she knew it was getting late. “Charlie,” she whispered, nudging his arm a little.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes before realising where he was and turning bright red. He sat up quickly. “Shit, sorry about that Astrid,” he mumbled out, evidently still groggy.

She shook her head, knowing just how tired he had been feeling lately. “Don’t be silly, it’s fine.” He smiled appreciatively. “Bill came by, he’s working a couple of tables over.” She gestured to where the eldest Weasley was sat, hunched over a table. “Rowan will worry if I’m out much later, so I should head back.”

Charlie nodded. “Sorry if this was a complete waste of your time.” He started collecting his things, handing her back the textbook he’d been reading.

She smiled, blushing a little. “It definitely wasn’t.” He grinned at her, his cheeks flushing to match hers as their eyes met. “Goodnight, Charlie.”

“Night, Astrid.” Charlie turned and wandered over to Bill, who immediately ruffled his little brother’s hair and said something to him that Astrid couldn’t make out. She smiled and turned to leave, still feeling the warmth on her arm where his head had been.


	5. Hogsmead

I woke up surprisingly early in my dormitory, stretching out my arms after sleeping in a restful position for so long. I flung my legs over the side of the bed, touching the cold stone floor sending chills through my body. I looked around at my dormmates who were all currently still sleeping tangled in their blankets. I quietly made my way over to my trunk where I picked out a cosy outfit, desperate to keep myself warm on this cold winter morning. I looked out the window looking to see any signs of snowfall, to be denied immediately as the grounds were still dark and lifeless. I let out a heavy sigh and pulled on some shoes to head down to the great hall for breakfast. 

I walked through the corridors, absentmindedly looking at all the paintings just waking up from their night’s rest. As I was turning into the great hall, two ginger-haired boys dashed past me. I stopped in shock for a second then shook my head chuckling while heading over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to a yawning Charlie who was grabbing a muffin.

“Mornin’ Astrid,” Bill said as he too reached for a muffin

“Mornin’ Bill, Charlie,” you replied nudging Charlie in the shoulder, “Did you boys get any sleep last night? you asked knowing damn well Bill was up all night trying to keep Charlie from getting hurt in the forest.

“Aw look at the Bill, she is worried about us.” He cooed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I could feel my face heat up a little. 

“Well, of course, I am with you boys running around the forest all night.” I replied grabbing an apple, “Besides who knows you might run into a Chimaera like Hagrid did last week.”

“Yeah well, Hagrid was looking for it wasn’t he?” Bill remarked

“Yeah I guess so,” you mumbled, biting into your apple

“Anyways, are you planning on going to Hogsmead today?” Charlie asked

“That’s today?” I expressed “Blimey Snape’s potions essay must’ve really gotten to my head. But yeah I guess I am, want me to ride in the same cabin as you?”

“Of course we do! Its the whole reason Charlie asked.” Bill said chuckling

Soon enough, it was time to get onto the train to Hogsmead. Andre ran up to us and embraced us all in a tight hug.

“Hey Andre.” we all said as we were released from the hug. 

“Sitting with us in the cabin, yeah?” Andre asked

“Of course!” I replied

The four of us made our way into the cabin Bill and I sitting on one side as Charlie and Andre sat in front of us. Charlie gave a small sour look at Bill as he reluctantly sat by Andre. I gave him a confused look but he didn’t reply. My attention soon shifted as the boys began talking about their many nights in the forest. The 30-minute train ride always seemed short with them, since their conversations very always fun and entertaining. Once the train stopped Charlie raced Bill to the station as Andre and I walked out chuckling. We met up with Charlie and Bill by The Hogs Head as I pulled my hat out of my pocket and pulled it over my head. The boys began walking towards Honeydukes. I quickly followed suit walking behind them not wanting to get thrown into the snow by Bill, as he had done so our last Hogsmead trip. Charlie fell behind after we passed Puddifoot’s tea shop. 

“Hey, Charles,” I said giving him a smile

“Hey, Astrid I- where is your scarf?” he asked stopping

I looked at him quizzically. “ My scarf? Isn’t it…?” I gently placed my hand to my neck to find I had left it on the train. “Dammit… it’s on the train. I should probably go get it…” I turned to head back to the train when Charlie stopped me. He had already taken off his scarf and was wrapping it around my neck. 

“I’ll be fine.” He said sincerely, knowing I was going to protest. I let out a heavy sigh, emitting a cloud of mist, then smiled up at him. “Thank you, Charlie.”

I got caught up in his eyes for a while until I realized Bill and Andre had left us. “Charlie, they left us, Come on, let’s go catch up to them.” I was quick to grab his hand and drag him through the crowd to find them.

We finally reached Andre’s favourite shop. “You think Andre pressured Bill to come here? You asked Charlie

“Probably, I doubt Andre would be able to breathe without going to Gladrags every Hogsmead trip,” he said chuckling. 

We went inside to find that neither Bill nor Andre was there. 

“Well, where are they then?” I mumbled

“Maybe they fancied a butterbeer,” Charlie said already bringing you to the door. 

With my hand still held in his, we made our way through the bustling crowd. We raced to The Three Broomsticks when I caught a glimpse of red hair going through the door. “Charlie I think I saw Bill,” I said pointing to the door at the pub. Before he could answer I started to dash toward the pub door. 

“Hey! Wait-” 

Before Charlie could properly protect, I slipped on some of the frozen ground and landed straight on my arse. I could hear stifled laughter from above me.

“Not funny Charles” I pout, this only made him laugh a little louder.

“Here”

I looked up and saw his other hand was extended to help me up. “Thanks,” I murmured, taking his hand and jumped to my feet. I looked up to see Charlie’s face inches from my own. My face began to burn, realizing how close we had gotten, but for some reason, I didn’t back up. I couldn’t even bother to let go of his hands or break the silence. I kept staring into the brilliant blue eyes of his as he stared back into mine. I opened my mouth to say something, only to be cut off by a cold drip on my nose. I furrowed my brows and looked up into the sky to see tiny flurries of snow, fall down upon us. I smiled from ear to ear and looked back at Charlie to see if he shared my excitement of the snow. But, I noticed he had been staring at me the whole time with a goofy grin upon his face. 

“What?” I asked, chuckling softly.

“You’re beautiful.”

This caught me off guard. “I- What?’’

In response, he let go of my hands and snaked his arms around my waist. “You’re beautiful, Astrid.” He pulled me closer, making me reach my arms around his neck for support. I stared into his eyes, smiling uncontrollably until he leaned down closer to my face until we were nose to nose. 

“I always thought there would be no one for me. Its always been dragons, dragons, dragons. Whenever I pictured my future in the past that was all I saw. But when we started hanging out more I couldn’t see a life that I wanted to live without you in it. I really like you, Astrid. I have since our fourth year. I’m now even more certain of it. Ast-”

I didn’t need to hear anymore. My feelings for Charlie have always been strong and with him saying it just proved to me that I wanted to be more than just friends with him. Feeling more confident then ever, I closed the gap between us and shared a soft kiss.

Charlie stood shocked for a moment but quickly responded by kissing me back. 


	6. Holiday Break

“What if they don’t like me?” Astrid asked nervously as they packed up for the holiday break. She often found herself in the Gryffindor Boys' dormitory (regardless of whatever rule forbade her from being there).

“Are you mad?” Charlie asked, walking over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, “They are going to adore you” He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“You’ve already met Bill, Perce is in his second year, but he’s secluded” Charlie started, “Did you see him at sorting ceremony?”

Astrid recalled last year as yet another Weasley joined Gryffindor house, “Yes, I’ve spoken to him a few times but nothing past greetings” she said, sitting on Charlie’s bed.

“He packed earlier today so he must be with McGonagall right now trying to cosy up to her” Charlie laughed, “He’s a brilliant fellow, I just hope he opens up more”

Charlie had officially met Astrid during their fourth year after being introduced by his older brother, Bill. They were now in their fifth year while Bill was wrapping up his final year at Hogwarts.

Astrid’s parents had taken a spontaneous trip to Russia, but could not take their daughter because it was strictly Ministry business. Astrid talked to Charlie about her dilemma, stating that she would be staying at the school for the break.

During that conversation, Charlie blurted out, “You should come to my house!” and she was rather excited about it. Charlie didn’t know whether or not he was allowed to invite anyone, but knowing his mother, she’d never say no.

“You all packed?” Charlie asked as Astrid handed him one of his shirts. She gave a silent nod in reply, still worrying about meeting his family, “Can you please stop worrying?” He smiled, pulling her in for a hug, “They’re gonna love you as much as I do”

Although they weren’t officially a couple, they definitely acted like it. The reasoning behind that was because they were too nervous to ask each other out.

Astrid wrapped her arms around him, looking up with a smile, “Thanks, Charlie” she said and he pressed a kiss against her forehead. Astrid’s eyes travelled down to his lips and in one swift movement, her eyes met with his green ones.

Charlie blushed, leaning down to kiss her, but at that moment the dormitory door flew open, “Charles- Woah” Bill laughed, crossing his arms, “You should finish packing before you get to that” He teased and Charlie nervously let go of Astrid, “We leave in twenty minutes, Perce just got back from McGonagall’s office and he’s waiting downstairs”

“Damn!” Charlie yelled, stuffing the rest of his clothes and belongings into his trunk, slamming it shut, “Where’s your bag?” He asked

“Downstairs,” Bill replied, “I packed yesterday night so I could sleep in” He laughed

Astrid smiled, grabbing her bag from the side of Charlie’s bed, “Let’s head out then”

“Excellent idea” Bill grinned, heading towards the door, “Y'know, Charlie” He started, “I thought you took Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them everywhere, can’t believe you’re leaving it on the table,” He said and descended down the stairs

“Dammit!” Charlie exclaimed, grabbing his book and the trunk, “He’s always so bloody smug!”

“But you love him” Astrid teased and Charlie huffed, “Come on, Charlie!” She grinned and held the door open for him

“I do, but he can be a real pain in the arse sometimes” He replied and walked down the stairs with Astrid in tow.

“We could’ve missed the train!” Percy exclaimed as he anxiously tapped his foot, “How would we have gotten home?”

“Calm down, Perce” Charlie responded with a smile, “maybe we could’ve walked?” He responded, clearly teasing his brother.

Percy huffed, the same way Charlie reacted to Bill earlier. Astrid laughed and Percy turned to grab his trunk, “Is she coming with us?” He asked and Charlie nodded in response, “Did you tell mum?”

Charlie let out a nervous chuckle, “Of course I did, Perce, I’m not mad” He stated, following Bill through the portrait hole. Percy sighed, going after his brother

“That’s not why I say it,” Percy said, “You know mum, she’ll go loony if she didn’t get a gift for her”

“She doesn’t have to get me a gift!” Astrid exclaimed, “Letting me stay is enough.”

Bill let out a laugh as they approached the exit, “You’re very humble, but considering the number of times Charlie’s mentioned you, you’re technically a part of the family”

“William!” Charlie yelled, slapping his brother across the head, but it only made Astrid laugh as a shade of red crept upon his cheeks.

“Ow!” Bill exclaimed, rubbing his head, “you’re gonna pay for that later” he grinned as they all boarded the Hogwarts Express.

About an hour later, they finally arrived at King’s Cross Station. Oliver Wood, a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had gone up to Charlie with a large smile

“Charlie!” He spoke, “I hope ya know I’ll be practising my Quidditch all break!” He stated proudly. Oliver admired Charlie’s skills in Quidditch and hoped to impress him.

“That’s brilliant, Oliver” Charlie replied, “I’ll make sure to come back stronger” He grinned and waved him off as the three Weasley’s and Astrid travelled back from Platform 9 ¾.

Outside the station, the three boys were met by an older redhead waiting near a blue car, “My boys!” He exclaimed, walking up to them and giving them each a hug, “Perce, I swear you keep growing!” He said and ruffled his hair to Percy’s annoyance

“Uh, Dad” Charlie spoke up nervously, “This is Astrid, the girl I told you about” Charlie gestured to her and their father walked over with a smile, giving her a firm handshake

“I’m Arthur Weasley” He grinned, “It’s great to finally meet you, Charlie mentions you all the time-”

“Dad!” Charlie exclaimed but she smiled at the encounter,

“It’s great to meet you too, Mr Weasley” She replied.

While Astrid was introduced, Bill had taken the trunks and put them in the boot of the car, “Let’s get going” He said, slamming the door down.

“Come on, everyone in!” Mr Weasley exclaimed, opening the car door, “Molly’s been going mad, cleaning up and down the house, so Astrid wouldn’t feel overwhelmed”

Bill jumped in the front seat and Percy took the seat behind his eldest brother. Charlie, however, held the door open for Astrid.

"Thank you, Charlie" She grinned, sliding into the middle seat as Charlie sheepishly sat down next to her.

Once Charlie shut the door, the car pulled out and they headed towards their destination. Astrid didn’t mind the rather tight fit, but she wondered how they all travelled together since they were such a big family.

“Anything exciting happen so far?” Mr Weasley asked and Bill let out a chuckle as he glanced at Charlie and Astrid through the mirror

“Nothing much, just some crazy adventures,” Bill started, “All related to the class courses, of course,” He winked at Astrid, making her glance over at Charlie with a grin. Their adventures were most definitely not class-related, but if it kept Mr Weasley calm, that’s the story they had to tell.

Percy rolled his eyes at the obviously made-up story but decided to keep quiet, knowing how his father would react if he found out. He wouldn’t necessarily get mad, but he blurts it out in front of their mother and that’s where the real trouble could be found.

Once at the Weasley home, Bill opened up the back and took out all the trunks. Percy had grabbed his and was inside the house in a matter of minutes. Arthur Weasley sighed, grabbing Bill’s trunk, “I sure hope he opens up more,” He said to no one in particular, but it reminded Astrid of what Charlie had said earlier.

Charlie smiled and grabbed his trunk, but when Astrid reached for her own, Bill had already taken it and began walking towards their tall home.

“Bill!” Astrid exclaimed as she and Charlie followed after him, “I can’t take it myself, you don’t have to!”

Bill laughed in return, “Can’t let the lady do everything herself” He replied, opening the door with a small smirk. Charlie walked in followed by Astrid who was still trying to get her trunk back.

“I’ve done it plenty of times, it’s not an issue” She reassured, but his smile only grew,

“I’m just trying to show Charles how to treat a lady” Bill winked and Charlie huffed, setting his trunk down.

“I know how to treat a lady!” Charlie yelled, grabbing Astrid and pulling her in for a kiss. In reality, this wasn’t how she envisioned their first kiss going, but she let herself enjoy the moment.

But it was a very short moment, because seconds after, two identical red-haired boys were at the doorway with large smiles, “Look, Georgie!” One of them said, “Charlie’s got himself a girlfriend!” He exclaimed and they both laughed.

Charlie pulled away, his face as red as ever as he glared at his younger brothers, “Astrid, these are Fred and George” He sighed, “Ten-year-old menaces”

Fred and George looked at each other with knowing smiles. The two boys walked up to her, grabbing her by the hands and pulling her away from Charlie

“Y'know, he talks about you all the time” George stated raising his eyebrows with a grin

“Never stops talking about you,” Fred added on, “Seriously, all summer he was asking Bill what he thought you were up to and if you missed him-”

“That’s enough, you nosy boys!” Bill exclaimed, grabbing George and throwing him over his shoulder, laughing as he ran off with him.

“Fred!” George exclaimed, reaching out for his brother, Fred bolted after Bill, trying to rescue his twin brother.

“I’m sorry about those two” Charlie muttered nervously. Before Astrid could say anything, he remembered what he had done and began to panic, “I’m sorry for kissing you out of the blue! I just,” He blurted out, “Bill makes me so mad sometimes! Acting like he’s a know-it-all because he’s the eldest-”

Astrid had placed her hands on Charlie’s face and pulled him in for another kiss, cutting off his rambling. Once she finally broke the kiss, Charlie shot her a sheepish smile, “If that’s the case, can I kiss you again?” He asked quietly, but then a loud crash rang through the house.

Although they were used to those types of sounds, Charlie ran in the direction of the crash, tugging Astrid along with him. Once in the kitchen, they noticed Bill on the floor, rubbing his sides as Fred and George jumped over and around him, screaming victory cheers.

The loud noise had been the metal pots and pans that came crashing down once Bill hit the table.

“I’m safe!” George exclaimed as he hugged Fred proudly. Their moment of triumph was quickly shut down as Molly Weasley rushed into the kitchen and laid eyes on the mess her boys had made.

“Boys!” She yelled and the twins looked at each other in panic, simultaneously saying “uh oh” as they attempted to run, but their mother had grabbed onto them first

“Remember what I said about roughhousing?!” Mrs Weasley yelled and the two boys nodded, “Now poor Billy is hurt and you two could’ve gotten hurt as well!”

“I’m fine,” Bill stated, getting up from the ground, “I’ve dealt with a lot worse” He shrugged, placing a kiss on top of his mother’s head then plopped down on the couch with a small sigh.

The two boys nodded in acknowledgement as their mother spoke to them and began picking up the mess they had made. Although Mrs Weasley was reprimanding them, it wasn’t anything too harsh, there was a lot going on in their household and it wasn’t unnatural for someone to get hurt.

“Mum?” Charlie called and Mrs Weasley turned to face him but noticed Astrid standing next to him with a small smile.

“Goodness!” She exclaimed, brushing herself off and approaching her, “I’m sorry you had to see me like that, dear,” She said and gave her a hug as a greeting, “I’m Molly Weasley, Charlie’s told me so much about you”

Astrid felt right at home as she talked to her, “That’s what I’ve been told” she replied and the twins snickered as they placed the pots and pans into the sink. There, an enchanted brush began washing them, all enchanted items were there to make their lives easier since they already had so much to do.

Charlie blushed at Astrid’s response and gave his mother a small hug, “Yes, Fred and George her told an incredibly embarrassing story” Charlie muttered and Mrs Weasley patted him on the head as reassurance

“It’s a true story, though” Fred shouted and Bill shot them a playful look. The twins looked at each other and ran out before their older brother could get to them.

Molly Weasley began checking on the meal in the oven, “Bill, can you go check on your sister?” She asked, “She’s upstairs separating Christmas ornaments, but you know how she gets when we have visitors”

Bill nodded and pushed himself off the couch, climbing up to find his sister. Charlie moved to help his mother with the cooking and Astrid began picking up stray items from the floor, but Molly Weasley smiled in response, “Dear, you’re a guest” She began, “Please don’t worry about all this, you just make sure you’re comfortable”

Astrid shook her head and continued to organize some items, “Mrs Weasley, you letting me stay is marvellous, but I must help out in some way” She grinned, giving Mrs Weasley a hug.

Charlie smiled softly, his mind drifting off, thinking about how close Astrid and his family would be if she kept coming over. Their heartwarming moment, however, was cut short as a blood-curdling scream shot through the house.

“RON?!” Charlie yelled and raced towards the stairs, calling Astrid along with him. The pair ran up two flights of stairs to find yet another freckled redheaded boy pressed up against the corner with an expression full of pure panic.

Near him, stood Percy with a shoe, creeping up on the scurrying animal that had frightened his brother.

“Get it, Percy!” The eight-year-old yelled, standing as far away as possible. Percy finally caught up to the spider and slammed his shoe down, “Is it dead?” Ron asked quietly

Percy grimaced as he saw the remains of the obviously dead spider at the bottom of his shoe. Ron was frightened yet again and ran to Charlie, hugging his leg tightly. Charlie was much taller than Ron, but that was because Ron was still very young.

Charlie patted his brother soothingly, “I’d be surprised if it wasn’t,” Charlie laughed, “You really hit it hard, I didn’t know you had it in you, Perce” Charlie said and Astrid laughed with him.

“Yes, haha, but when you got Ronnie yelling in your ear, you want to get rid of these quickly” Percy replied sarcastically, referring to the spider. “Y'know, just because I’m not built like you or William, doesn’t mean I’m not strong” Percy stated, crossing his arms as an attempt to subtly impress his brothers and Astrid.

Ron looked back at Percy and let out a small laugh, “Percy, you fell carrying a stack of books just a minute ago” He whispered and Percy pointed his shoe at Ron which made him retreat behind his brother. Charlie patted Ron’s head, attempting to calm him down again

“I’m always killing spiders for you, Ron” Percy grinned, “You might not want to get on my bad side” he joked and threw the shoe into his room before heading towards the stairs, “William asked me to come help with Ginny and he wants all of us there too, including Astrid” With that, Percy head up the stairs, leaving Charlie dumbfounded.

“Ronnie, I think Perce made a joke just a second ago” Charlie grinned and Ron shook his head

“It was an awful one” Ron stated, pointing up at his older brother, finally releasing his leg. Ron shuffled over to the girl that stood next to Charlie, extending his arm politely, like his father had taught him, “I’m Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley boy!” He stated proudly, “But you can call me Ron”

Astrid smiled and took his much smaller hand in hers, “I’m Astrid Blackwood, I’m also the youngest” She said and Ron smiled. Even though he wasn’t necessarily the youngest in the family, he felt like he had something in common with her.

“You’re Astrid?” Ron beamed, “Charlie told me you’re the coolest girl he’s ever met!” He exclaimed, jumping in her arms to give her a hug, “You look cool so you really must be brilliant!”

Astrid laughed as she returned his sudden hug, out of all the boys she had met today, he seemed to be the most innocent and it made her happy to see how excited he was to meet her.

“Come with me! We’re going to help Ginny” He grinned and began pulling her up the stairs with a little difficulty since she was much bigger than him. Charlie sighed as he watched his youngest brother pull Astrid up the stairs, Ron always got excited when they brought friends over.

“Ginny’s a little shy” Charlie stated as they walked up the stairs, “Don’t startle her with a new person, Ronnie. You know what happened last time” He warned and Ron gave a proud nod

“I’m her big brother! I can keep her safe!” He exclaimed proudly, opening the door to Ginny’s room. Bill was on the floor with Ginny on his lap who was playing with some ornaments she had found.

Fred and George were jumping up and down her bed while Percy attempted to calm them down, but was obviously getting frustrated. Ron sat down in front of his sister who was happy to see him.

Ginny handed him the red ‘R’ ornament she was playing with and Ron grinned. Astrid stood nervously by the door, not wanting to frighten the young girl. Charlie noticed her nervousness and pulled her to the side, his hands on her waist.

“What’s wrong?” He asked with a small smile, “She’s just shy with new people, but I’m sure she’ll love you” Charlie whispered, pressing a kiss against the tip of her nose.

Astrid still felt a bit worried, but Charlie’s reassurance had calmed her down significantly. As they were about to go in, Ginny peaked her head out to see where her brother was. But when she noticed there was another person, her face turned red and she ran back into the room.

“Ginny” Charlie called, grabbing Astrid’s hand and pulling her into his sister’s room. Ginny had run back to Bill and was hiding in his arms.

“Ginny, she’s our friend” Bill whispered, “She said she wanted to help you organize these” Bill winked at you and Charlie nodded, walking over to her.

“Ginny,” Charlie called but Ginny held on tighter to Bill. Charlie sighed at her nervousness and sat in front of Bill, “Hand her over” Charlie said, reaching out as Bill pried Ginny off him

“Gin,” Charlie muttered as the girl hugged him, “This is the girl I told you about” He whispered in order to not embarrass himself any further. Ginny peeked up over Charlie’s shoulder to look at Astrid who returned her gaze with a small wave.

Ginny’s eyes widened and she cupped Charlie’s ear so no one else could hear, “The one you fancy?” She whispered with a giggle and Charlie gave a subtle nod. With that, Ginny jumped out of Charlie’s lap and ran to the box which had all the Christmas ornaments.

Ginny began separating all the different coloured ornaments with all the initials of the Weasley family and found a green one with Astrid’s initial on it. Ginny walked up to Astrid with a shy smile and lifted up the ornament with her initial in sparkly white paint.

Ginny smiled and Astrid noticed she was missing her two front teeth, “I’m Ginny” she said, “Charlie told me to make this for you because he said you were coming”

Astrid took the ornament from the seven-year-old’s hands and admired it with a grin, “Thank you, Ginny” she stated, “It’s lovely”

Ginny grinned, reaching up to give Astrid a hug, “My daddy talks about my mummy the same way Charlie talks about you” Ginny blurted out as Astrid leaned down to give her a hug.

Charlie covered his face with his hands as his twin brothers began to laugh at him, “Everyone jump on Charlie!” Fred shouted and bounced off the bed onto his brother’s back.

“Hey!” Charlie yelled but then realized George was about to jump. George jumped into Charlie’s arms and as Ron was about to take his turn, Bill had caught him by the waist and pulled him back into his arms.

Ginny shook her head, “Leave Charlie alone!” She yelled, trying to pull Fred off Charlie’s back, but Fred held on tightly. Percy let out an exasperated sigh as he organized the ornaments by colour.

Bill was holding off Ron who was trying to break out of Bill’s grip and Charlie shook around trying to get his cheering brothers off him. Astrid smiled at the siblings, enjoying the first time she’s seen them all together.

Fred grabbed Charlie’s hair tie and pulled it out of his pony-tail, “Let’s go!” He yelled out and jumped off his brother, running out of the room as George followed suit. The soft curls that had been held in place by the ponytail came undone and fell right above his shoulders

“Fred!” Charlie yelled, but Ginny had already run after him which was punishment enough. Ginny loved all her siblings but when it came to Bill and Charlie, she’d do anything for them since they were always the ones watching over her.

Charlie moved to follow his sister, but Astrid grabbed him as he was passing by. He turned to face her and she smiled in return, running her fingers through his hair.

“You should leave it down more often,” Astrid said and Charlie blushed, “I didn’t realize how long it was”

Charlie smiled sheepishly and laced his fingers with her’s, “It gets in my face when I’m in Care of Magical Creatures so I pull it back” He said, blowing a strand out of his face

“I like it” Astrid whispered, leaning in which made Charlie gulp subtly. Even though they had kissed before, he was quite nervous. Percy looked up and saw how close they were, rolling his eyes, he grabbed the ornament boxes and exited the room.

As soon as they were about to kiss, Molly Weasley’s voice rang through the house, “Dinner, you lot!” She yelled and before Charlie could get his lips against her’s, Bill had tugged him by the collar, pulling him out of the room in a fit of laughter.

Ron grabbed Astrid’s hand and began pulling her along as well, “My mum makes the best meals” He grinned, “but Fred and George always try to take mine,” He said with a somewhat disappointed tone.

Once they reached the dining room, everyone had already arrived. Arthur Weasley sat at the head of the table and Molly Weasley was still setting down plates. Bill had taken a seat next to his father while Percy sat next to the empty chair that belonged to his mother.

The twins sat beside each other and were on the other side of Percy.

Ginny ran up to Astrid with a smile, “I want to sit next to you!” She announced and Ron shook his head

“She’s sitting next to me!” He shouted, holding her hand tighter.

“She’s not, Ron! I want to sit next to her” Ginny cried, but Charlie stepped in, grabbing her away from his two quarrelling younger siblings.

“I’m sitting next to her” He stated, wrapping an arm around her waist. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and began to giggle, running off to their seats. Charlie took a seat beside Bill and Astrid took the seat on Charlie’s right.

In the end, Ginny had gotten to sit on the other side of Astrid which left Ron pouting next to George, “I get to sit by her tomorrow” Ron muttered and Ginny nodded in agreement.

“Alright!” Molly exclaimed, pulling out her wand, “Your father brought the tree in” She stated, pointing at the tree in the corner of the room, “But since Bill just turned seventeen, I thought he should do the honours” Molly smiled, putting her wand away in her apron.

Bill stood up proudly, aiming his wand at the tree and with a flick of his wand all the ornaments, minus the initialled ones, flew to it into their respective spots. The lights on the tree flickered on and the entire table clapped. It was a Weasley tradition to set up the tree the day they returned from Hogwarts.

“Let’s eat!” Molly announced happily taking her seat beside Percy. Underneath the table, Charlie had reached over to hold Astrid’s hand which made her smile. Fred and George looked at each other from underneath the table in amusement

“He’s holding her hand!” George exclaimed, pointing at Charlie and Mrs Weasley hushed them.

“We all know Charlie fancies Astrid” Molly exclaimed with a smile on her face, making Bill cover his mouth to keep his laughter in.

“Mum” Charlie pleaded, his family had embarrassed him numerous times today, but that’s just who they were.

Astrid laughed, enjoying the company Charlie’s family provided, which made her miss spending the holidays with her older brother. Watching them talk and enjoy their time with each other made her tear up at the dinner table

Charlie noticed this and immediately grew worried, holding her hand tightly, “Are you okay?” He asked, running his thumb over her hand soothingly

“It’s just you all are so wonderful,” Astrid started, “My parents were never really around so it was always Jacob and I, but now that he’s gone I haven’t felt at home in ages,” She said, wiping the tears from her eyes and Molly gave a soft smile

“You’re always welcome here, dear” She stated, grabbing the box of initialled ornaments and pulling out Astrid’s, “Please be the first one to put it on the tree,” She said handing her the green ornament.

Astrid smiled softly, taking the ornament from her hands and walking over to the tree. Finding the perfect spot, she placed it next to an ornament which contained a moving picture of the Weasley family.

The rest of the family followed suit, placing their ornaments in their desired places then turning back to their dinner.

Mrs Weasley, however, had disappeared momentarily, but once she returned holding a stack of neatly folded jumpers, and while wearing one with an M herself, the family lit up.

She handed each of her children their knitted jumpers and also handed one to her husband with the letter A on it. Mrs After she had handed out all the jumpers, Astrid noticed there was one more

“Mrs Weasley,” she shook her head, “You shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble!” She exclaimed, but Mrs Weasley only laughed.

“It was no trouble at all, dear” She stated, holding out the green jumper, “Charlie told me your favourite colour and I sent the needles to work, it was done in no time” She grinned, handing Astrid her jumper.

Astrid felt like crying yet again, Charlie’s family was so heartwarming and caring it overwhelmed her with emotion. Pulling the jumper over her head, she smiled at how comfortable the red article of clothing was and understood why Charlie wore his own so often.

The Weasley family always cared for each other and had no objections adding Astrid in. They truly wanted to make her feel at home and Charlie wanted nothing more for her to get along with his loud, energetic, yet caring family.


	7. Mistletoe

Astrid had always been a particular girl, different from everyone else. She was in her own world, a world in which the most important things were her friends, her classes, her brother, and adventure. Everything else just… didn’t matter. In her mind, it probably didn’t even exist.

When her roommates started talking about the Christmas holidays approaching, she was tempted to tune them out, like every other time. She couldn’t say why, but she felt compelled to listen instead, just this once.

“So, are you leaving for the holidays?” Rowan asked one of the girls. If Astrid remembered correctly, her name was Sarah.

“Yes… just like last year, my parents are taking me to Italy. Visiting Venice was fantastic, even though I believe it would be better in spring”.

“What about you, Rowan?” another girl, Anne, asked.

“I’m staying. I really miss home, but… you know…”

Astrid lowered her eyes. She knew Rowan was staying because of her, and she felt more than a little guilty for it.

“It’s because of the freak, isn’t it?”

Freak. She was used to people calling her that, by now. The Jacob situation had made it all harder for her - everyone already knew who she was, and not in a good way at all.

But what absolutely pissed her off, was that Anne was talking about her like that, almost forgetting that she was right there.

“Don’t call her that. I’m staying because I want to spend Christmas with my friends. I have been going home every Christmas in the past years, I want a change this time”.

Astrid smiled softly. Rowan was amazing, and she couldn’t wait for the day in which Anne would leave.

After a few days, in the haze of the Cursed Vaults adventures, Astrid had completely forgotten about the Christmas holidays approaching. She was rather surprised when, on the morning of the 23rd of December, she saw three of the five beds in her dorm empty.

“Good morning, Astrid!” Rowan exclaimed from her bed, where she was sitting, still in her pyjamas, reading a big tome.

“Good morning” she replied with a small smile. It took her a few moments, which she spent gazing in the void with her mouth open, to realize the Christmas holidays had started.

The Gryffindor Common Room had never been this brightly lit, this wildly decorated, this incredibly happy. Every corner had some fairy lights, some holly, or some fir branches adorning it. And something else, too - mistletoe, many people’s favourite Christmas plant, was hanging from several spots of the ceiling.

Astrid looked at it all with a wide smile. This Christmas, maybe, was going to be good for once.

She looked down to her arms then, where a small leather-bound notebook was cradled close to her chest. She had been writing notes about the Cursed Vaults, finding Jacob, making friends, basically her whole life at Hogwarts. She knew madness would have overtaken her hadn’t she decided to note some of it down, and get it out of her head. The past three Christmases had been just her, locked in her empty dorm, rereading her notes, maybe crying.

She hated it all. She just wanted it to be over.

But it wouldn’t be over until she found her brother, or discovered he was gone forever. So, at the very least, she could forget about it, for just a few days. She would get back at it in the new year.

So she removed her eyes from the notebook, and brought them up, and to her left, and to her right, and behind her, and in front. Observing the amazing job students and House Elves had done.

This is how Christmas should always be, right?, she found herself thinking.

The fireplace had holly all around it, its usual boring brick red replaced by a mixture of red, green and gold. The ceiling was covered in green and white mistletoe, and on the walls were floating lanterns and sparkly ribbons. A small tree had been set up in a corner, next to a window - its lights gave the room an even more magical look than usual.

With one last look around the Common Room, Astrid left it, adamant to look for her friends.

“Astrid! You’re finally here!” Penny exclaimed as soon as she saw her friend walk through the doors of the Great Hall, “We thought you were never going to come down. Rowan is still reading, isn’t she?” she added with a soft smile.

“Of course she is” Astrid shrugged her shoulders, sitting down next to Bill.

“Only two days left before Christmas!” Barnaby exclaimed then, his voice ringing across the hall. Everyone winced slightly, then laughed.

“You definitely don’t need a Sonorus charm to shout loud, Barnaby” Tulip stated, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s a Sonorus charm?”

“Never mind. You’ll know” she replied, raising an eyebrow, then chuckling.

“Bill, where has Charlie disappeared to?” Tonks asked all of a sudden, earning the attention of the oldest member of the group.

“Oh, probably looking for dragons somewhere. You know him”.

Astrid felt something jump inside her at the mention of Charlie. It had been a while since she had started feeling this way, all funny whenever he was around, jumping when he was mentioned, feeling anger when he was insulted, feeling the utmost happiness at seeing him smile. When people mentioned this kind of feelings they always talked about love. Maybe she was in love too.

“So, what are we doing this Christmas?” Ben asked, “Please no Cursed Vaults or anything scary. Please”.

“Christmas, for once, has nothing to do with scary or dangerous stuff, Ben, so don’t worry about it” Penny reassured him.

“I want to trick Filch. Just because” Tonks smirked, already working out a plan.

“I can join in, right?” Tulip asked, a wicked grin appearing on her face as well.

“Of course”.

“Just kiss already!” Astrid jokes, and Tonks raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips together, making the funniest face anyone had ever seen.

“Have you forgotten about the mistletoe growing around since the end of November? I’m going mad about it. Three girls have tried to push me under some and kiss me so far, and the problem is that they were all so horrible!” Bill complained loudly.

Astrid’s heart jumped again at the mention of mistletoe and kissing. If only that could happen with Charlie… wait, it could.

She wasn’t exactly sure she wanted that, though.

Christmas Eve had finally arrived. Only eight hours, by then, separated them all from Christmas.

Astrid was walking down a wide corridor, alone, trying to clear her head and relax, finally. All of a sudden, she heard another pair of footsteps, matching her own almost perfectly, and immediately she knew, and her heart did a backflip.

Only one person in the world could match her steps so perfectly.

Charlie Weasley.

When a redhead and a freckled face appeared in front of her, she couldn’t suppress the spontaneous, wide smile that lit up her face.

“Astrid! I haven’t seen you in a while. Happy Christmas Eve!”

“Happy Christmas Eve to you too, Charlie. Hunting for dragons again?”

“No, just relaxing a bit. I needed to get away from Bill, annoying older brother and all that” he chuckled, then bit his lip when he realised what he’d said. Astrid smiled slightly, fishing for something to change the subject, and yet, failing terribly.

Suddenly her eye was caught by long, green branches growing above her head, and she realised what was happening in the span of a second.

“Mistletoe…” she muttered, and Charlie raised his gaze, following hers. She wasn’t ready for this. She couldn’t… No, it was not the case. No.

Run, was all her mind could scream, run as fast as you can.

And she did. She ran, turning her back to Charlie, who was left alone in the middle of a wide, suffocatingly silent corridor, mistletoe slowly wilting above his head.

On Christmas morning, Astrid woke up curled up on one of the couches of the Common Room, her cursed leather-bound notebook in her arms, and a quill on the ground where it had fallen when she had fallen asleep, the ink on its tip smeared and dry on the wooden floor.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light filtering from the windows - she imagined it was around eleven - as she winced, then she rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. The mistletoe she hated was still up there. God knows how many young couples had kissed in that room throughout the days.

Astrid sat up as soon as she heard footsteps coming from her left, where the stairs to the dorms were. When she turned her head, her eyes widened and her heart threatened to jump right out of her chest.

“Merry Christmas, Astrid,” Charlie said with a small smile. She scanned him, taking note of his unruly hair, how the sunlight kissed his skin, how his eyes regarded her.

And he, at the same time, scanned her. How she had bitten her lip, how she had widened her eyes, how her face had flushed, how her hands were holding the notebook tightly against her chest. And he smiled. He smiled because he knew what was troubling her, and it was the same thing that was troubling him.

When she moved to run once again, he caught her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She looked into his eyes, biting her lip again, fear evident in her eyes.

“You’re afraid,” Charlie stated.

“Terribly”.

“Don’t be”.

“It’s not so easy”.

“Maybe it is”.

Charlie pulled her to him, kissing her softly, shyly, and when she responded, he finally relaxed.

Astrid pulled away only when she thought she would suffocate otherwise. Refusing to look into his eyes, she threw her arms at his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas indeed”.


	8. Patronus

The spring evening weather was just cool enough that Astrid wished she had grabbed a sweater on their way down to the Three Broomsticks. The sun had just set and the sky was darkening fast.

Bill would glance over at her every so often, occasionally practising his ‘surprised face’ as he did so. She nodded at him to reassure him, though secretly she thought they were all terrible. It was a good thing indeed that Bill didn’t need to lie for a living.

To be fair, it was her and Charlie’s loud whispering that had given away the secret.

It suddenly made her incredibly worried that other times they had whispered could have been overheard. She tried to think if they had whispered anything too embarrassing, but couldn’t remember.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, he took a moment to gather himself before they waltzed in.

The crowd roared just as she knew they would, Bill tried to look surprised just as she also knew he would, and nobody bought his ‘surprised face,’ just as she was sure they wouldn’t.

And there was Charlie, the ends of his hair falling out of his ponytail and into his face just as she always knew they did.

Astrid barely noticed when the party moved into full swing. Every member of the party seemingly needed to congratulate Bill personally. She heard Mr and Mrs Weasley talking about their other children at some point, who she already knew had apparently disappeared off to Zonko’s. She overheard Charlie, Barnaby, and Liz talking about magical creatures, Jae getting stopped by Rowan from sneaking out somewhere, and Talbott speaking in hushed tones with Chiara.

She was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to feel good. She knew she was. And yet, something in her chest scratched against something else and she found her hand massaging her chest, as though that could knead out the kinks in her heart.

When the feeling didn’t leave her, she felt the panic slowly rise, though she begged it not to, telling it what she knew in her mind, that everything was alright, the curse had been broken, and her friends were alright.

When it continued, she did the only thing she knew how to do when there was nothing to fight.

She ran.

Moving from the party, she smoothly weaved through the crowd until she had reached the door once again. Pushing it open, she used her last ounce of strength to dart out into the street.

The bang of the door clanged behind her and she just managed to breathe a sigh of relief at the fresh smell of a spring evening before loud laughing roared down the lane.

Sprinting to the side of the road, she caught sight of Nymphadora with four younger children, all of them carrying Zonko’s boxes. The shocking red hair on the three boys and young girl was enough to tell Astrid that these were Bill, Charlie, and Percy’s younger siblings.

Tonks and the four kids ducked into the pub and Astrid was both grateful and slightly disappointed somewhere in herself that they hadn’t noticed her.

Finding herself alone in the lane, she saw Hogsmeade dwellers coming down the road towards her.

All she knew was that she didn’t want to be observed by strangers just then.

She took off, darting down the road towards the castle. It was exhausting and she eventually slowed to walking. When it came time to trek up the hill, past Hagrid’s hut and towards the courtyard, she veered into the forest instead.

She knew this part of the forest too well to be afraid and yet a chill rose along her arms. Shoving it aside, she continued to walk, staying always within the realms that she knew beside Hagrid’s hut.

She passed the clearing where they had Care of Magical Creatures and the memory of the first time she had fed a bowtruckle came to her mind, bringing a smile to her lips though the aching in her chest hadn’t gone away.

With the memory of magical creatures came the memory of Charlie, eyes lit up and ginger hair a mess as he gazed at whatever creature Professor Kettleburn was teaching them about that day.

A rustle in the brush behind her sent her spinning around.

A warmth entered her heart, though she would have thought there was no more room past the ache. As if the memory had conjured him up, there came Charlie, walking out of the darkness and into the glade.

She could barely see him, the moon was blocked by the overcast sky, but she could see his kind expression as he approached her.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” he asked. His ginger hair was falling out of his ponytail just as she had seen it in her memory.

“How did you find me?” She asked instead, not answering his question yet.

His expression became sheepish. “I—uh—followed you.”

“You followed me,” she said, the words tasting comforting in her mouth.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Dora told me she saw you outside the pub. She thought I would be a better help then she would. And when I saw you running, I thought I’d follow along. I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

She didn’t say anything.

“Well,” he said, “are you—are you alright?”

The words were too much. She pushed them off in the only way she knew how, by physically walking away.

“No,” she huffed, Charlie jogged up to walk beside her, “I’m never alright anymore. I think I am. I know I should be, that everything is alright, that we broke the curse on the vault, that everyone trapped in the portraits is safe, but I’m not alright. I don’t understand it. I think I’m afraid, but no matter how much I tell myself not to be afraid, I still have this.” She stopped, turning to him, and rubbed at her chest again, trailing off.

She raised her gaze from the forest floor to his sad eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Everything is fine,” she said again, “I shouldn’t be feeling this way.”

Charlie shook his head, eventually answering quietly, “I disagree. It’s not a should or shouldn’t.”

She didn’t answer, having any words.

He took a breath, glancing past her, and then his eyes met hers again, “Can I show you something?”

His face was so pure, so good, with just the right amount of hope and compassion in his eyes that all she could think to say was, “yes.”

He smiled, walking off and she was grateful that he hadn’t taken her hand. She walked just a step behind and beside him as he moved to the edge of the wood.

They were on the shore of the Black Lake. The waters sweeping out before them.

“Okay,” he said, facing the lake.

She followed his lead. The sky was not so overcast here and she could make out stars between the cloud cover.

“Are you ready?” he asked, glancing back at her.

She nodded.

Charlie turned and she only caught sight of the edge of a grin before he uttered his spell.

“Expecto Patronum!”

A flash of light. A beam of blue. And then starlight exploded in the sky above them.

But, not starlight.

For as her eyes adjusted, she could see the stars twinkling behind the massive patronus that Charlie had conjured.

She had seen a patronus summoned. Had summoned one herself, though it hadn’t been corporeal, but never had she seen one take the form of a magical creature.

And of course, Charlie’s patronus was a dragon.

A Welsh Green to be precise. Exactly like the dragon that the dragon tamers had ridden to collect the Hungarian Horntail, not a week earlier.

“How? How…?”

Charlie smiled back at her, the Welsh Green hovering effortlessly in the air, its tail swishing yards above them.

“I casted it right after they rescued the Horntail,” he smiled at the thought. “I had just finished talking with Mr Scamander and I guess that, combined with the memory of the experience before, was so great that I was able to cast it. I was just so happy that a patronus came to mind and I wanted to cast it.”

She hesitated, feeling his eyes upon her before she finally mustered up the energy to ask, “What memory did you choose just now?”

He smiled, looking at the lake and she knew he was thinking to himself. “The same night I guess. Well, that whole evening.”

“With the Horntail?”

“Yes, and Mr Scamander, and the dragon tamers, and the Welsh Green…and Professor Dumbledore and…you.”

“Oh,” she breathed, startled.

“Oh.”

The words hovered in the air between them.

Finally, Charlie spoke again.

“Would you like to try?”

She blinked at him, “try?”

“Try casting a patronus.”

She blinked again, unsure of how to respond.

“Go ahead,” he said, gently beckoning with a slight dip of his head.

She stepped up beside him, the end of his wand still streaming the ray of light that turned into the dragon high above them.

“Alright,” she whispered, “but don’t expect it to be corporeal.”

“I don’t expect anything,” he said, his voice gentle, calming.

She smiled and she didn’t need any memory at that moment for a beam of light to rush over her wand when she whispered, “Expecto Patronum.”

She slashed her wand elegantly across the sky and the blue waves that wafted from it gradually coalesced together until they formed into a figure of feathers and talons.

“A phoenix,” Charlie whispered what they both now knew. “Your patronus is a phoenix.”

“Yes,” she breathed, “I believe it is.”

He turned to her, a wondrous expression gracing his face.

“It’s beautiful,” a rush of air left his lungs.

Astrid smiled at it, “it is, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. How were you able to cast it? What memory did you use?”

They watched as the phoenix flitted around the hovering dragon, playing with her every now and again.

“I didn’t use a memory.”

“You didn’t…” Charlie gaped at her and she saw as the understanding dawned over his face.

She didn’t need to say a word and he didn’t push her by saying another as well. They just enjoyed the sight of their patronuses for a little while longer. When the cold finally got to Astrid, Charlie walked a step or two beside her into the castle and left her by her door, allowing her to enter her dormitory alone.

Though she didn’t feel entirely back to normal and wasn’t sure how often this feeling would pop up after Rakepick’s betrayal, she felt hope for the first time in a week.

Taking a deep breath, she rested in her bed for her last night at Hogwarts and hoped that the illumination from her patronus would last much longer than those few moments by the lake.


	9. Puddifoot's

"Wait up, Blackwood. What's your rush?"

Charlie’s gaze darted past Tulip as he overheard Astrid's name. The redhead hadn’t seen the Curse-Breaker all morning, so he felt a twinge of excitement when he caught sight of her, but his smile wavered as he noticed Merula blocking her exit with a sneer.

"I just didn't want to interrupt the laugh you were having with your… friends?" Astrid answered indifference threaded in her tone.

"Friends?" Merula looked offended. "Of course not. They're just other witches and wizards I have something in common with."

"Let me guess, they're all 'the most powerful witches and wizards at Hogwarts', too?"

Despite only being able to see the back of her, Charlie could easily imagine the look of annoyed exasperation on Astrid's face. He knew her facial expressions better than anyone.

Merula’s eyes darkened at Astrid's mocking tone. "No, they just enjoy a spectacle- like the one I was just telling them about in Potions class earlier." An amused glint sparked in her eyes and she started laughing. "The look on your face when Snape read your note… 'Is there any chance you like me as more than just a friend?' Seriously? What came next, circling yes or no? Or did you draw them a box to check?"

Charlie stilled and his eyebrows ratcheted up, disappearing beneath his bangs. Did he just hear that right? He vaguely remembered hearing scattered whispers about Astrid earlier but didn't think much of it. Students talked about her all the time because of her brother and the Cursed Vaults. But... did she really write that?

“Come on, Charlie, I need your opinion,” Tulip groaned, snapping Charlie back to their conversation. She had been in the middle of asking him if Hiccough Sweets or Whizzing Worms were better to use on Filch.

"Sorry, but do you know what they're talking about?" Charlie asked in a whisper.

The prankster cocked her head past the fountain's columns to see what Charlie was looking at and gasped. "Didn't you hear? Snape caught Astrid writing a note to her crush during Potions and read it aloud in class."

Disappointment hit Charlie like a Bludger to the chest. No matter how hard he tried, Charlie couldn't seem to get over his crush on his best friend. He hated admitting it, but a small part of him always wondered if they would ever be more than friends- perhaps that's why he was delusional enough to hope for a fleeting minute that that note could have been meant for him. But he wasn't in her Potions class and he definitely didn't receive a note or even talk to Astrid today for that matter. "Oh." He tried his best to not let the unfamiliar feeling show on his face. “No, I didn’t. Is she okay? That's low even for Snape."

Tulip shrugged. "I'd say she's handling it pretty well. I mean she's embarrassed, but she seemed a little better after we talked to her in the library."

We? How many people had Astrid talked to? A heavyweight settled in Charlie’s stomach, and he felt guilty for not being there for her. How did he not know this happened? And why hadn't Astrid come to talk to him about it? They told each other everything.

"And before you ask, no- she wouldn't tell us who the note was for," Tulip added before a strike of enlightenment flashed through her eyes. "Wait a minute- you're her best friend! Do you know who her crush is?"

Charlie frowned and shook his head. "No, she never told me about having a crush." His eyes flicked back to where Astrid had been standing, and he was even more disappointed to find she was no longer there. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Charlie looked high and low for Astrid for the next half hour but couldn’t track her down anywhere. Resigned, he decided to go to the only person he felt like he could confide in.

“Mind if I sit?” he asked his pink-haired friend in the Great Hall. 

Tonks glanced up from her lunch plate and smiled at him. “Of course not, Weasley. What’s up?”

“Not much…” He took a seat across from her at the Hufflepuff table and grabbed an apple from the tray but merely fiddled with it. He was far from hungry. “Have you and Tulip decided on Hiccough Sweets versus Whizzing Worms yet?”

“Whizzing Worms,” she answered after swallowing a mouthful of food. She set down her fork and rested her chin in her hand, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Now, why don’t we talk about why you're really here?”

A mixture of anxiety and embarrassment bubbled inside Charlie's stomach. Despite having told Tonks about his crush months ago, he still hated it whenever she brought it up.

“Oh, come on. Tulip told me what happened in the Courtyard.”

Charlie sighed, twisting the apple’s stem back and forth between his fingertips. “Why didn’t she tell me about it? It seems like I’m the only one she didn’t come to and I thought we were best friends.” 

Tonks frowned. “Have you asked her about it?”

“I’m trying, but I can’t find her anywhere.”

“I think she went to Hogsmeade with Bill," Tonks answered, rubbing her chin.

A newfound sense of panic washed over Charlie and his insides twisted. “Bill? Is he… I mean he's not...” He could barely manage to stomach the idea let alone say the suggestion out loud. Thankfully, though, Tonks seemed to understand.

“Oh no, I think he’s giving her advice. They were just leaving the Great Hall when I got here."

Charlie let out a breath. "Oh."

Tonks grinned. "You know, despite being a redhead, green is not a good colour on you."

"Shut up," Charlie muttered.

"Just out of curiosity, have you considered telling Astrid how you feel?"

Just the thought of it was enough to make hives break out on Charlie's skin. He didn't know how to date anyone let alone his best friend. He'd mess it up for sure. "Of course not."

Tonks hummed before standing up and turning toward the entryway. "Well, if you don't want to tell her, I guess all we can do is track them down and see what's going on."

"That's actually an interesting idea, Bill…"

Charlie froze as he reached the top step to the upper level of the Three Broomsticks. Astrid was right there in front of him, sitting across from Bill. His stomach contracted as he realized they were probably talking about her crush. What had Bill told her? And why did he care so much?

Spotting the look of panic in his eyes, Tonks took the liberty of giving Charlie a little push toward Bill and Astrid's table. "Come on, loverboy," she whispered, patting him on the shoulder. "Too late to turn back now."

Wanting to make it clear that they hadn't been eavesdropping the whole time, Charlie decided to break the ice the best way he knew how- by picking on Bill. "My brother has an interesting idea?" he said, approaching their table. "That's gotta be a first. Do tell."

Colour stained Astrid's cheeks as she turned to look at them, and she laughed- a sound that automatically eased the knot in Charlie's chest. "Just when we needed a laugh."

Bill raised an eyebrow at Charlie, an unbearably smug smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. "What luck that you picked today to develop your sense of humour, Charlie."

As Astrid turned back to Bill with curious eyes, Charlie shot him a death glare. He had never told his brother about his crush, but Bill figured it out anyway and teased Charlie about it every chance he got. Why did older siblings seem to know everything? "What? I'm funny sometimes."

"If you really want a laugh, you should see Bilton's new inventory at Zonko's," Tonks chimed in. "We've just come from there."

Charlie glanced at Tonks, unsure why she said that since they definitely had not just come from there. He would have to ask her later. Right now, Charlie was dying to know what advice Bill gave Astrid.

"So, what idea of Bill's was so interesting?" Charlie asked. He hoped he sounded casual. He had a feeling he sounded pathetic.

Astrid stared down at her empty Butterbeer glass, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "I'm, uh, thinking of asking my crush out on a date. Bill thought it might go more smoothly if I plan the date first."

Charlie hesitated. Did that mean Astrid never gave the note to her crush?

"Exactly!" Bill said with a smile. "Plan for success."

"Yeah, we heard about Snape's dramatic reading in Potions class…" Tonks said, rubbing the back of her neck, but Charlie could barely hear her over the pounding in his ears.

"So the note never made it to your crush, then?" he blurted like an idiot. Luckily, Astrid didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, no..." Her eyes stayed trained on the table, and Charlie hated himself for the glimmer of hope that flickered inside his chest. "Which means I would have time to plan before I do the actual asking." She glanced out the window across the room. "Hogsmeade would be a good place for a date, right?" 

Charlie hated himself even more for the spark that surged through him when Astrid's eyes met his. She's asking all of us, not just you, you nimwit.

To his relief, Tonks spoke up so he didn't have to. 

"All of Hogsmeade? No, you'll have to narrow it down." She turned to Charlie with a grin. "Looks like we showed up just in time."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, and Bill laughed. He and Tonks appeared to be having some horrible, non-verbal conversation.

"I think Charlie and Tonks just volunteered to help you pick your date spot," Bill explained, crossing his arms over his chest and looking way too self-satisfied for Charlie's liking.

Charlie felt the colour drain from his face. Were they insane? This was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

"What?" Astrid said, looking as alarmed and apprehensive as Charlie felt.

He forced a smile, not wanting to make Astrid feel even more uncomfortable, and Tonks beamed. 

"Let's get started!"

"We'll find you the perfect spot for your first date," Tonks said as she led the way into Zonko's joke shop.

"Potential first date," Astrid corrected. "I haven't even asked my crush yet."

"Minor detail," Charlie muttered, hoping she would stop using that word. He wanted to kill Bill and Tonks right now.

Astrid looked around the shop. "Do you think Zonko's would be the best place for a first date?"

Charlie looked to Tonks and a lump lodged in his throat when she merely raised her eyebrows at him. He swallowed hard. "We'd rather know if you think Zonko's would be the best place for a first date…"

He felt silly asking. Having been friends with her for nearly two years now, Charlie knew Astrid wasn't into pranks as some of their other classmates were. She apologized profusely after pranking him with Frog Spawn Soap and was miserable the entire time she had to impress Peeves for the Cursed Vaults portrait. He was almost certain she'd say no ...unless she was crushing on Tonks, Tulip or Jae.

Astrid thought for a minute and Charlie wished more than ever he knew Legilimency. "No, I don't exactly see Zonko's like a fun date spot." 

"I would have to agree with you," Tonks said with a gleam in her eye as she glanced at Charlie.

What was Tonks playing at? So what if he didn't like Zonko's either? Did Tonks really think they could convince Astrid to ask him out instead? Talk about pathetic.

Feeling his head start to hurt, Charlie tried to relax a little, at the very least relieved he still knew his best friend like the back of his hand. "Yeah, all it would take is one mishandled Dungbomb to make your date a literal stinker."

"I can hear you, Mr Weasley," Bilton said from behind the counter. "And we haven't had an in-shop Dungbomb incident since… Last Tuesday, I think!"

Tonks sighed. "I already apologised, Bilton. And the Dungbombs fell out of their boxes, I did not bump into them!"

Astrid's forehead creased. "Wait- if neither of you think Zonko's is a good date spot, then why did you bring me here?"

"To brighten your mood and settle your nerves!" Tonks boasted, her excitement evident.

Astrid rubbed her chin. "Settle my nerves at Zonko's? Interesting…"

Charlie could tell Astrid wasn't remotely excited about the idea, and the second reminder of how well he could read her was like a kick in the gut. "I don't find Zonko's calming, but what do I know? You two are the mischief masterminds." It came out colder than he meant, but he was getting annoyed. 

"And Astrid has the Peeves hat to prove it!" Tonks added quickly, undoubtedly sensing his frustration. "You're overthinking this outing with your crush. Browsing Zonko's will help clear your mind."

Astrid still looked sceptical. "Why are you two so invested in helping me plan for a potential date, anyway?"

Charlie's palm curled into a fist at his side. Great. Not only were he and Tonks going to help Astrid plan some extravagant date with someone else, but Tonks was totally going to blow his secret.

"You're asking a lot of questions," Tonks pretended to scold, pushing Astrid towards the wall ahead. "Shop first, chat later!"

Charlie pretended to show interest in a jar on the table while Astrid and Tonks looked at the main display. When Astrid asked Bilson about an item on the top shelf, the pink-haired backstabber scooted next to him.

"What the hell are we doing?" Charlie whispered.

"Shopping?" Tonks offered with a hopeful smile until Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Okay, you said you didn't want to tell her, so I thought this was the next best thing."

"Planning her a perfect date with someone else? Yeah, real fun."

"No, I meant being involved. You said it yourself that you were upset she didn't tell you. Plus, it still could be you. We don't know who her crush is yet and hey, if it is you, you'll get to find out what she likes."

"I already know what she likes, and it's not this place."

Tonks smiled. "Just another thing you two have in common. Doesn't hurt to remind her. Now shush and pretend you're enjoying yourself. No one likes a sourpuss."

"Okay, we shopped," Astrid said, as Bilson handed Tonks a gift bag. "Now tell me why you both want to help me plan my date so badly."

"What I'm hearing is the plan to clear your mind with joke items has backfired," Charlie said, shooting Tonks a look somewhere between annoyance and I told you so.

"But I've picked up my Whizzing Worms for Filch, so it's not a total loss," Tonks said, proudly gesturing to the plastic bag in her hands.

"Out with it," Astrid interrupted. "Why do you want to plan this date?" She crossed her arms, and Charlie noticed her attention was trained on Tonks. "Because if this is some ploy to get me to tell you who my crush is-"

"We don't care who your crush is," Charlie snapped. He didn't mean it. In fact, he cared far too much about who her crush was and it was killing him. He didn't want to be there and he certainly didn't want to find out who was lucky enough to be fancied by Astrid. But the look on Astrid's face made him regret the words instantly. 

"Oh," she said quietly. "Why not? All of our other friends seem to want to know."

Charlie swallowed. "We just care about you and know dealing with the gossip has put you in a rough spot."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, if helping you make date plans makes life any easier for you, we're in. And I figured I might be able to help- you know since I was the one to ask Tulip out."

"Okay..." Astrid bit, her lip, and Charlie could tell she wasn't one hundred percent convinced, but Tonks seemed ready to persevere anyway. 

This was going to be a disaster.

Charlie tried to not let his feelings get the best of him. The usually resilient Gryffindor found that rather hard, however, as they visited places for Astrid's potential first date. His stupid subconscious thought that maybe if Astrid couldn't find the perfect place, she wouldn't go on the date at all. Tonks was right, green was not a good colour on him. He was pretty sure he had never complained so much in his life.

The Three Broomsticks was far too crowded and loud. They could hardly get a Butterbeer. Would her date really like waiting two hours just for a drink? And there were way too many antlers on the wall. He even had the nerve to suggest the Hog's Head Inn as an option, but Tonks hurriedly cut him off with a laugh and said he was joking. 

For a brief, delusional minute as they walked around Hogsmeade, Charlie thought his plan might actually work. But as the trio stepped inside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, he knew he was doomed. 

It was perfect. Quiet and cosy. Different, but not too far out there. He would love to take Astrid to a place like this, and he could tell by the look in her eyes she would love to go there.

"We're not even sure if it's open, Tonks," Charlie tried, but Tonks didn't seem phased.

"It wasn't locked, was it?"

"What is this place?" Astrid asked, eyeing the round tables and stack of tea mugs in front of them.

Tonks beamed. "A first date spot if I ever saw one."

"You know… I agree. This actually might work," Astrid said before turning to Charlie. "What do you think?"

Charlie's heart pounded so loud he was worried Astrid would be able to hear it. "It's better than The Three Broomsticks, at least," he offered, looking around the room so he could stop staring at Astrid's beautiful eyes.

"Or the Hog's Head Inn," Tonks said with a pointed look at Charlie. He ignored her.

The best complaints he could come up with were "cramped" and "pink", but Astrid clearly didn't consider those dealbreakers.

"I can't believe we've never noticed this spot before," she said, turning to admire every inch of the frilly tea shop.

The lump returned to Charlie's throat, and it was becoming too much to handle. He felt like a lovesick puppy.

The next half hour was a blur as Astrid talked to Madam Puddifoot and they made their way back to Hogwarts.

"Well, do you feel more prepared now?" Tonks asked as they walked down the corridor. 

"I guess," Astrid said, but her tone left Charlie unconvinced. "Now I just have to face the hard part."

Tonks patted her shoulder. "You can do it, just let me know how it goes. I'll catch you guys later!" 

Charlie's anxiety grew as Tonks skipped down the stairs to her common room. Both he and Astrid were heading up.

"Thanks for all your help today," Astrid said once they reached the landing.

"What are friends for," Charlie answered quietly, the word leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Astrid frowned. "Is everything okay?"

He rubbed his face and forced a yawn. "Yeah, I'm just tired and have Quidditch practise tomorrow. Good luck on your... date." He turned to head to the Gryffindor common room, but Astrid caught his arm.

"Hey, Charlie?"

His pulse quickened as her fingers brushed his wrist. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone?" 

Charlie felt as if he was falling through the disappearing step on the Grand Staircase. Astrid's context was clear. He could tell by the tremble in her voice and the worried look in her eyes that she was wondering if he understood what she was feeling. Boy did he ever. But now he would either have to lie to his best friend or potentially ruin their friendship forever. Why couldn't she have asked Tonks this question? She had obviously had a crush before since she was dating Tulip.

He racked his brain for a response and as Astrid peered up at him with her wide, curious eyes, he realized he could never give up their friendship. Even if it meant setting aside his own feelings.

"Dragons are all I care about," he said with as convincing of a shrug as he could muster. "Who has time for dating when there are so many different breeds to study?" 

"Oh." Astrid's hand dropped back to her side. "Okay. I just- I, uh, thought I might be able to return the favour sometime. Nevermind." 

Her words cut Charlie like a knife. The closest he'd ever get to going out with her is a double date with her crush and some random student Charlie could convince Astrid he fancied. It was the worst feeling in the world. His whole body ached, so much so that he barely registered Astrid's quick goodbye as she left for her common room.

Charlie spent most of the following day trying to avoid Astrid- it seemed that swallowing your feelings could be as detrimental to friendship as admitting them. It was fairly easy at first since he knew her schedule so well, but the problem was she knew his too. So as Quidditch practise came to an end and he saw Astrid waiting for him, Charlie knew he was in trouble. 

"Hey," he mumbled as he exited the changing room. He gripped his Clean Sweep Broomstick tighter for support.

"Hey." She didn't make eye contact but merely fell into step beside him.

He eyed her makeup-less face and Ravenclaw robes. "Everything okay?" Charlie asked. "Thought you'd be getting ready for your big date."

Astrid frowned, rubbing her forearm as they continued toward the castle. "No, I don't think that's going to happen after all."

Charlie went rigid and nearly dropped his broom. "Why not?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Astrid looked away, and if Charlie wasn't mistaken, her eyes looked red and watery. "He, uh, wasn't interested." 

An onslaught of different emotions hit Charlie all at once. He was somehow simultaneously furious and relieved. He wanted to hurt whoever hurt her. Really, really hurt them. He wanted to hug Astrid until she felt better, but he also wanted to yell at her for not liking him instead. This must be what people meant when they talked about teenage hormones. It was utterly miserable.

When Charlie didn't say anything, she added, "Sorry for wasting your time yesterday."

A spark of anger flared through him and Charlie's brows knitted together. Spending time with her was never a waste- at least not to him anyway. "Really, that's what you think I care about?"

"I just feel bad making you guys do all that work for nothing."

Charlie shrugged, trying not to care or at least make it seem like he didn't. "It's not your fault. The guy's an idiot. I'm sure the next one will be all over you." The words came out before he could stop them, bitter and tense.

She grabbed the sleeve of his jumper, forcing him to stop and look at her. "What has gotten into you? I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, I just thought I could talk to you about this-"

He tugged his arm free, unable to contain the emotions boiling inside him anymore. "Really? Because you sure didn't seem to want to yesterday."

His heart broke as the first sign of fresh tears shone in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He let out a frustrated breath. "Why didn't you tell me about the Potions incident yesterday? Why did I have to find out from Merula of all people?"

"I- I was embarrassed," Astrid began, clearly flustered.

"Apparently not embarrassed enough to talk to nearly everyone about it before me. I thought we were best friends. I thought we told each other everything." Charlie shook his head and started walking again but Astrid ran to keep up.

"Charlie wait-"

"No," he snapped, rounding on her. "Sorry that I don't want to be your shoulder to cry on right now. It's one thing for you to not feel the same way I do, it's another to completely disregard our friendship the second you get a crush."

Astrid blinked at him, her eyes going wider than Charlie had ever seen, and it dawned on him what he had just said.

And before a response could leave Astrid's lips, Charlie made a break for the castle.

Charlie spent the following day in the comfort of his dormitory, safely tucked away from nearly everyone. He knew he was being immature and began wondering how he had ever been placed in Gryffindor when he couldn't even get the courage to face Astrid- not yet anyway. 

He didn't attempt to leave the Gryffindor common room until it was nearly curfew. Thankfully the halls were quiet, letting him sneak away to the Courtyard relatively unnoticed. He perched on the fountain ledge again, admiring the starlit sky and wondering how so much could have gone wrong in one day. He was able to relax there for a little while, enjoying the fresh air, until a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"Can't sleep?"

Charlie held in a breath for a moment before shaking his head. "No." He turned to look at Astrid, and despite everything, his heart still leapt.

She approached him slowly, the way a cat would a mouse- fearful her next step might make him flee again. Taking a seat at the other end of the fountain, she muttered, "Me neither."

He looked down at his hands, suddenly hating himself for the way he acted yesterday. He couldn't believe he had yelled at her like that. She didn't deserve that. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. 

When his gaze returned to Astrid, he was surprised to see her smiling at him. She inched closer before extending a folded piece of parchment to him. "Don't be."

He eyed it sceptically. "What's that?"

She extended it further. "Just read it."

Sighing, Charlie took the parchment, unfolding it carefully and smoothing it out. As he registered the words in front of him, he grimaced. It was her note from Potions class. "Why are you showing me this?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not showing it to you," Astrid explained, scooting closer. "I'm giving it to you."

Charlie's eyes darted up to meet hers. "What? Why?"

"Because I wrote it for you."

Charlie's attention shifted between the parchment and Astrid. Is there any chance you like me as more than just a friend? Charlie's heart pounded painfully against his ribcage as he considered the possibility. "But- but I thought you said your crush wasn't interested?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And I thought all you cared about was dragons."

He looked at her incredulously as her words from the previous night echoed inside his brain. Have you ever had a crush on anyone? "Wait- you mean... last night on the steps, you were going to..." he trailed off, not able to form the words correctly, and she nodded. 

“That’s why I didn’t come to you about it. I didn’t want to lie to you, but I wasn’t sure if I should tell you either.”

Feeling like his heart was about to explode, Charlie dropped his head into his hand. How stupid could he be? Why did he have to be so oblivious? "Bloody hell, I'm such an idiot." 

His words were muffled by his palm, and he stayed like that until a soft, gentle hand rested on his forearm. Goosebumps shot down Charlie's arm as Astrid pulled his hand away, encouraging him to look at her.

"Apparently we're both idiots," she said, a sweet smile lighting up her face. "Maybe that's why we're best friends."

His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at her. She was so close to him and still holding onto his arm. "Do you really fancy me?"

Instead of answering, Astrid slid a hand behind Charlie’s neck and brought his face down to hers, kissing him gently on the mouth. 

It was as if someone set off a dozen Filibuster Fireworks inside Charlie’s chest. He rested his forehead against hers as they pulled apart, and they both were beaming as their eyelids fluttered open. As Charlie regained his ability to think, he remembered something. 

“Does that mean I can take you to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop next weekend?”

Astrid grinned and laced their fingers together. “I was hoping you’d ask.”


	10. Rumours

I entered the library at a slow pace, my gaze fixed on the floor. At my chest, I was holding History of Magic, the book bag pounding my thigh, every step causing a once small bruise to resurface as something bigger. I passed Madama Pince’s desk and I heard her mumble something incomprehensible; I was so downcast that I didn’t even have the strength to roll my eyes.

I passed by some bookshelves that had collected dust, and several books flew from their shelves, into the air, as if they had their own soul. A couple of students greeted me with a brief gesture. I found the person I was looking for sitting at a long table between two high shelves.

He was passing a hand through his ginger hair when I sat down next to him. He looked exhausted, sighing from time to time. In front of him, he had a piece of parchment full of notes and books of different subjects open.

“How long have you not slept?” I asked him in a low voice, placing my things on the table.

Bill Weasley shook his head. “N.E.W.T.s are approaching, and I need to stay focused on my studies. Besides, I fear I’ve forgotten what going to sleep means”

Without saying anything back, I nodded. I knew exactly how Bill felt: my O.W.L.s were getting closer as well. At times it seemed that my brain was melted, for those hours I remained glued to books to study. Occasionally, I would stay up almost all night to review History of Magic or Transfigurations.

One time, Rowan woke up after having a bad dream. Her first intention was to sneak into my bed, wake me up and tell me about the nightmare, but I wasn’t even in the dorm. She had found me only by going down into the Common Room.

“Astrid, you should be in bed!” she had called me, shaking her head.

“I wanted to reread Ancient Runes’ notes,” had been my answer. 

Next to me, Bill grabbed one of his books and started turning the pages. When he found what he was looking for, he stopped and began to read in a low voice. A lock of ginger hair fell on his face and he, blowing, moved it.

I tried to get myself to study too, I didn’t come to the library for conversation after all.

I opened History of Magic to the page where the last topic Binnis had explained began, and in my mind, I could even hear the monotonous voice of the ghost.

For almost ten minutes I managed to stay focused on the text, then a side note caught my attention. Three words had been written obliquely, one below the other and in block letters; the ‘O’s were a snitch.

“I love you”

I bit my lip and passed the index finger on the writing, knowing very well who the calligraphy belonged to. Sighing, I turned to Bill: perhaps he could tell me why my best friend, as well as a boy for whom I had a huge crush on, did nothing but avoid me for weeks.

“Bill,” I called him. “Do you know why Charlie is avoiding me?”

My voice was a whisper, little more than a breath. I was not sure that Bill had heard me, but he lowered the book he was reading and turned to me. His skin was pale, his eyes lit by a sad light that didn’t suit him at all. For a second I felt myself sinking as if Bill knew something I didn’t know as if he were about to tell me that Charlie had changed his mind about me and started to hate me.

“Oh, dear Merlin! What have I done?” I asked him, already feeling my anxiety rising. 

Bill took my hands in his and shook his head. “Astrid, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just that I don’t know how to answer you: Charlie is avoiding me too”

“What? But you’re his brother!” I replied, frowning. “Why is he doing this to you? And more importantly, how long is this going on?”

Bill shrugged. “A few weeks? I don’t know, Astrid. I noticed that, whenever I wanted to have a chat with him, he find an excuse to leave”

I looked down and shook my head, most of the hair fell in front of my face acting as a tent. I bit my lip so as not to cry, because without Charlie I felt incomplete, even empty.

I remembered that morning when I waited for him just outside the Great Hall, we both had Potions and, as usual, we would go to class together. He came out of the Great Hall with Andre discussing a bit of the quidditch match and a bit of dragonology.

Andre had noticed me instantly and, with a dazzling smile, had approached to greet me with a hug. I was almost hugging him when, suddenly, Charlie had grabbed him by the uniform and had dragged him away, leaving me there, alone.

I had chased them, I asked Charlie what was wrong with him and why he had not even looked at me.

“Leave me alone Astrid” he simply said.

Since that day, I had tried in every way to make me forgive anything I had done to make him so angry. I stopped him in the corridors to talk to him, but he moved me away and continued on his way; I threw him notes during the lessons, but he threw them away without even reading them. One afternoon I went to see his quidditch practice and, at the end of it, I had waited outside the locker room.

“Charlie said it’s gonna take a while. He asked me to tell you to not wait for him” one of his teammates had said.

Someone moved the chair in front of mine. Bill let go of my hands and I, trying not to think about how bad it was to stay away from Charlie, I raised my head and saw Penny. Her blond hair was gathered in a high braid, her lips bent in what was the hint of a smile.

“I did some research,” she began, shifting her gaze first on me and then on Bill.

“Research? Why? Was there any research to do?!” panic seized my voice, my mind was already planning an excuse to be able to deliver the paper late.

In the distance, Madam Pince said, “SHHH!”

Penny chuckled. “Calm down Astrid, it doesn’t concern any of the Hogwarts subjects"

Relieved, I relaxed against the back of the chair and gave her time to continue. Now I was really curious to know what she was referring to. 

“Apparently, someone put a gossip around on you two,” Penny said, pointing to Bill and me with a finger. “It is rumoured that you’re together and that you” and she pointed to me. “will spend the summer at the Weasley’s”

Bill frowned and I followed him.

“It is also said that after Astrid has graduated, you two will get married”

Bill and I exchanged a look and immediately burst out laughing. It was ridiculous for people to think that Bill and I were a couple, and even that we should get married right after I graduated.

“I was just coming here to tell you everything when Andre stopped me,” Penny added. 

I immediately stopped laughing. “Did he tell you why Charlie avoids us?”

Penny nodded. “The rumours have convinced Charlie that you two are dating”

Bill had been elected Head Boy that year. One of his duties was to organize the evening patrols: all four Prefects were put to work but in pairs. And the plan that Bill and Penny and I had created was based on this.

A meeting was called so the Head Boy and Girl could choose who was to work with whom. The Head Girl unrolled a small piece of parchment she had held in her hands until that moment, then took a deep breath and called out our names aloud. Bill winked at me when I heard: “Astrid, you’re with Charlie”

I turned to him and smiled, hoping to see him do the same. But Charlie sat with his eyes fixed on his hands.

“Don’t demoralize yourself right now, sis” Bill whispered in my ear. “You have the whole evening to explain to him how things really are, and maybe, who knows, he’ll be the one you’ll marry after graduation”

I blushed and pushed him away.

A few hours after dinner, while the last students walked over to their Common Rooms, I found Charlie waiting for me on the first floor. He stood with his back against the wall, beside him the paintings yawned and got ready to go to sleep.

His ginger hair was always gathered in a low ponytail, his blue eyes fixed on the floor, the lips - so inviting - were slightly open. I told myself that if I had been silent enough, I could have stayed there to admire it, maybe I would have even taken a step forward to be able to count those wonderful freckles.

I cleared my throat and he jerked his head up. I realized that I could lose myself in those blue pools.

Charlie pushed himself off, soaked his lips and then said, “You go to the right and I go to the left”

Without even waiting for my answer, he began to walk. I frowned and stood still for a few moments, trying to understand what had just happened. When I finally recovered, with the sensation of having a boulder in the pit of my stomach, I snapped to the left and followed him.

“Charlie!” I called him over and over again, and every time he heard his name he accelerated the pace.

“Charlie, wait for a second!” I screamed at him, reaching out to stop him.

He stopped, and I nearly ruined him. I stopped in time, leaving between us just a meter away - which was too much for me.

“What do you want?” he asked me, sighing.

During the morning I had one hour and I had exploited it by throwing down what I wanted to say to Charlie. I wrote a perfect speech on the pergament, which I had even memorized, but at the moment all those words had vanished into thin air. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Exasperated, Charlie shook his head and started to leave. Before he could even move a single step, I grabbed him by the wrist and looked him straight in the eye.

“You’re an idiot Charles Weasley!”

Charlie’s gaze fell for a second on my hand around his wrist, then he looked back at me. “What?”

“You heard me!” I exclaimed, letting him go.

“What do I owe this outbreak of anger?” he asked me, narrowing his gaze.

“You’ve been avoiding me for weeks and you haven’t even told me why! It was Penny who told me your stupid and childish motivation!” I replied, narrowing my gaze and crossing my arms to my chest.

“Stupid and childish?” he asked, raising his voice.

He took a step toward me, shortening the distance, but I didn’t move.

“Exactly!” I exclaimed, stamping my feet on the ground. “Bill thinks the same as I do”

“Bill here, Bill there!” he said angrily. “You’re always talking about him, Astrid. I would say that I really did well to distance myself, don’t you think?”

“You’re an idiot,” I said, pushing him and chanting every word at the same time. “All those times that it’s just you and me and you only remember the parts where I’m talking about your brother? What, you forgot maybe that time I supported you all the way when that wizard cheated us by selling us an Acromantula egg instead of a dragon egg?”

Charlie opened his mouth to reply, but I continued with tears in his eyes.

“Or all the times when I come to see your quidditch practice or the games? I cheer for you every time, even if it’s Gryffindor against Ravenclaw?” I swallow, the voice broken by tears. “And let’s not forget the times when I have to face one of the challenges that the Cursed Vaults subject me to Charlie, you’re the first to whom I talk about it, not Bill”

“Astrid…” Charlie closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

“Keep on believing in rumours that are absolutely fake, Charlie Weasley,” I mutter, wiping my tears hard with my palms. I pause to catch my breath, and when I finally see myself in the Gryffindor’s blue eyes, a fake laugh comes out of my lips. “And to say that it’s always been you”

Shaking my head, I waved to him and decided to do the patrol on my own. The next day I would have to tell Bill and Penny that the plan was not successful and that, most likely, I had completely lost my best friend.

At this point, I didn’t even mind the fact that I had confessed that I liked him.

I started walking, hugging myself and repeating in a low voice not to cry. Then I heard someone running beside me and two hands resting on my shoulders.

“Is not Bill? Was it never him?” Charlie asked me, his voice reduced to a sigh.

I shook my head and instinctively threw myself into his arms. “I only want you, stupid”

Charlie returned the hug, then took my face in his hands. He apologized in a low voice about how he had treated me, begged me to forgive him and murmured over and over again that he missed me so much. At each word, his face was closer to mine.

“I’m an idiot,” he whispered, just before his lips touched mine.


	11. Technique

“Want to be impressed?” Charlie asked, semi-seriously, sitting on a broom hovering a few feet above the ground.

I was sitting against a goalpost trying to draw up a game plan for Saturday’s match, “Let’s see it then.” I said putting my notebook down grinning at Charlie. 

Charlie leant backwards and swung upside down, knees hooking him to the broom. He held up one hand to shield his eyes from the sun, “This isn’t even the impressive bit.”

“You’re joking.”

He took his other hand off the broom handle and let both arms hang down, wiggling his fingers. His shirt dropped revealing a pale stomach with solid abs. “Hands-free.”

“Impressive. But I like the view better.” I said smirking

Charlie winked, “There is more to this technique then showing my abs, Astrid. Look at my flying skills.”

“You’re motionless,” I said chuckling

He smirked at me. Then crossed his arms over his chest and started circling me, looking me dead in the eyes. “Not so motionless now am I.”

I grinned, “Charlie, I am impressed.”

“Yes, you are. This is better flying than half the Hufflepuffs team is capable of.” I laughed, Charlie was still circling behind me then back in front smiling, arms crossed over his chest. “Astrid, now it’s your turn to impress me.”

I smiled, “I don’t have… wait I did bring my broom. One second. I grabbed my broom and lifted off from the ground facing Charlie and quickly braced my knees to my broom handle and swung upside down to look him in the eyes. 

“Impressive. But I still win.” Charlie said smiling

“Did I say I was done?” I said with a laugh. I nudged my broom closer so Charlie and I were nose to nose. He began to smile wider probably knowing what I was about to do. I cupped his cheek in my hand a brought his face closer to mine as I pressed my lips to his. 

“Yeah, you win,” Charlie mumbled in between the kisses

“I know I do,” I replied smiling against his lips. I pulled back still grinning, “Don’t we have a certain Badger team to win against?”

“We’ve flatted them before,” Charlie said, “Their main Keeper is in the hospital because of their last game against Slytherin and their star Seeker has that muggle disease.”

“Okay, we can take a small break from strategizing. Want to head down to the giant squid? I know you love to feed him.” I said getting down from my broom

“Really? Wait how did you know I feed Maven?” Charlie asked

“A little- you named the giant squid Maven?” I questioned

“Of course I did,” he replied

“Leave it to you to name the giant squid Maven…” you said laughing, “Okay let’s go, feed Maven. 

We both left our equipment in the Gryffindor tent and walked down to the lake, your hands intertwined with one another, both laughing contently. 


	12. Traitor

“Charlie!” you yelled as your best friend turned away from you, heading towards the forest. “Charlie Weasley!” you continued to yell his name as you pushed yourself through the crowds of students now pouring out of the classrooms. The students didn’t move easily for you based on your below-average height, but you continued to shove them out of your way to try and make it to Charlie. Your feet were pounding against the stone floor that soon turned to dirt and grass and you grew closer to the Weasley.

“Charles Septimus Weasley, you listen to me right now!” you scream as he stepped into the forest. 

He turners around his face full of many emotions: anger, regret, and sadness. He stares at you as you run up to him, stopping only a few feet away, as you see another emotion on his face, hate. 

“Why, Astrid? Tell me one fucking reason why I should listen to you,” he growls.

You stop short. His pool blue eyes showed no forgiveness as you stood there staring at him. “I need to talk with you… please, Char. I need to explain.”

He stared at you for a moment, examining your face. He just sighed and looked away and shook his head. “Okay, I get it. So you have been playing with me for months, then today I catch you snogging that jackass Barnaby Lee. so yeah forgive me princess if I don’t want to speak with you at the moment. Not everyone is going to fall for your pathetic act.” he huffed

You close your eyes forcing your tears from spilling out. You open them just in time to see Charlie start to head into the forest again. “I’m so sorry, Charlie,” you say, it wasn’t meant to come out as a whisper, but that’s all you could manage. 

Charlie turns around, and you’re surprised he heard your silent cry of sorrow. He continues to glare at you, expecting you to say something more.

“Charlie, please. Let me explain. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” you say hoping Charlie will give you a chance.

“You have two minutes, Blackwood.” he snarls, “Then I’m going, and you will NOT follow me.”

“Okay. Charlie please please believe every word I say. I’m not going to lie to you, not anymore.” you start trying to keep your voice from cracking.

He snorts and crosses his arms waiting for your brilliant explanation.

You continue on, “Barnaby and I are never, have never, and will never be a thing. I was supposed to be meeting Tulip and Tonks in that classroom for some sort of surprise they had for me. I got their message in a letter earlier this morning.” you grab the note out of your robes and hand it to Charlie, “I honestly had no intention of meeting Barnaby in that classroom. Charlie, I’m telling you the truth. I did not kiss him. He kissed me. When you saw us, you didn’t see the whole picture. I wasn’t kissing him, I was trying to pull away.”

He looks up from the note, reaches into his coat pocket and retrieves a crumpled letter and hands it to you. You reach for it and it resembles your letter. 

“Charlie, don’t you understand. I got set up,” you explain, “Charlie…”

“Your two minutes are up,” he says cutting you off, he turns and heads into the forest

You stare at him as he leaves and realise you won’t let his big head get in the way of this, “Charlie! Have you LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!” you scream, you run up to him and grab his wrist and force him to look at you. His face shows none of the emotions he had before, he was confused. He didn’t shake off your hand but his hands were still balled into tight fists. “Charlie, I don’t know what is wrong with me, and I can’t even think of where, to begin with, the apology for making you think I was playing with you,” you said looking into his eyes. You wait for him to say something and you are about to say something more when he starts to speak. 

“Barnaby forced himself on you. When you didn’t want him to? You were trying to get away?” he said

“Yes,” you say hoping that he will believe you

“I'm going to kill that asshole,” he finished and turned to walk towards the castle

“What? NO! Charlie, don’t give him that. I need someone to practice my hexes on.” you half yell at him

He stops and you can hear a slight chuckle escape his lips as he turns back to you, and you can see him smiling. 

“Okay, I’ll let you have this honour but don’t think that will stop me from hexing him every chance I get.” he insists.

“Oh my hero.” you say smiling, “But honestly Charlie what can I do?”

“Let’s start with this…” he says as he walked toward me, bringing me into a tight embrace, and placing his lips on yours. Your arms reach for his hair as you pull him closer. His long ginger hair engulfing your hands as you take out his ponytail. You feel him smile as you continue your kiss. The animal sounds of the forest die out as your senses stop caring about what’s going on around you, and start focusing on the Weasley in front of you. He pulls back, your foreheads resting on each other and you both smile.

“There has only ever been you, Weasley,” you whisper

“And you have always been the one for me, Blackwood,” he whispered back. 

“Can we go hex that Slytherin now?” you ask

“Of course we can,” he replied smiling 

The two of you walked back to the castle, hand in hand, eyes searching the hallways and grounds for Barnaby Lee. 


	13. Yule Ball

The Great Hall bustled with energy. All of the students were beaming with excitement about the upcoming Yule Ball, Even some of the teachers seemed to be excited- but Rowan and I were sitting at the Ravenclaw table dreading the upcoming event. We had shared the same issue… wanting a certain red-headed boy to ask us to the Yule Ball.

“He is so oblivious,” she spat, full of disappointment and anger. I shared her feelings making me let out a heavy sigh trying to get the weight off my chest. 

“They both are,” I murmured, staring at the empty space in front of me, “Didn’t Barnaby ask you? You should just go with him.”

I could see her face contour into dee thought as she mulled over my words. “What about you though? I don’t want to leave you in the common room all alone.” She gave me a pout making me chuckle slightly. I opened my mouth to give her a proper answer but before I could give one, Charlie, Bill, and Andre sat across from us. 

I could feel a pit in my stomach grow once Charlie laid his eyes on me. 

“Hey! How are you lot?” Andre asked in his usual cheery tone, bringing my attention away from Charlie’s gaze. I could sense Rowan’s slight discomfort. 

“I forgot my books in the common room,” Rowan mumbled as she picked up her bag that was bulky from he multiple books she had stashed in it. I started to protest, not wanting to be left alone with the boys but after seeing the look she gave me I decided not to continue.

“What’s her deal? Bill asked, watching her as she left the hall, I shrugged my shoulders as I rested my cheek on my fist. I knew the answer, but I wasn’t about to spill it to Bill.

An awkward silence between the four of us filled the air until Andre spoke up, “Who are you going to the Yule Ball with, Astrid?”

I bit the inside of my cheek, not really wanting to tell them I didn’t have a date but decided it would be rude if I said nothing. I kept quiet for a bit longer chewing on my cheek before I gave a proper response. 

“Erm, I don’t think I’ll be going,” I said immediately looking to my lap so I didn’t see how they reacted. Feeling the anxiety getting to me, I stood up from the bench and gave them a small smile. “Excuse me,” I said making my way toward the corridor. I took a sharp turn toward the library hoping I could hide behind a bookshelf. I was almost to the library when I heard footsteps rushing toward me, I spun around to face who could possibly be running toward me. I came face to face with a familiar freckled face.

“Merlin Charlie! You gave me a heart attack,” I hissed taking a step back so I didn’t fall. 

The pounding in my chest was probably noticeable to the Slytherins in their common room. He was about a foot away from me. He seemed to notice this as well.

“Oh, shi- im sorry, Astrid.” He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while taking a step back. 

“Why were you following me?” I asked trying to make this conversation quick.

“Oh, right- why aren’t you going? He asked looking at me with a quirked brow

“Going where?” I ask, my mind not working at that moment, “Oh the ball, I just don’t have anyone to go with, and I don’t exactly fancy third-wheeling with Rowan. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get some books from the library.” I turn on my heels once moor and take a step trying to leave when Charlie grabs my wrist and whirls me around to face him once more. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t have anyone to go with?” he asked sounding a bit hurt, making me feel a bit guilty. 

“You never asked me,’’ I mumbled, staring at my feet. I looked up at him and I saw him staring at me with a small smile.

“Well, I don’t have a date either,” he said sheepishly, his lips barely moving as he stared into my eyes. My stomach began to fill with thousands of butterflies. Heat began to rise to my cheeks, quickly becoming a very noticeable blush. 

“Will you do me the honour of going to the Yule Ball with me, Astrid?” he asked smiling, his grip on my wrist loosening as he glided it down toward my hand. He gave my hand a tight squeeze as I struggled to find my voice.

“I’d love to Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Maybe leave a comment about your thoughts, a kudos maybe? and have a great rest of your day or night!


End file.
